Phantom of Justice
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny ran away from his parents after the accident. When they were about to catch him, a team full of mysterious strangers saved him. The strangers then asked him to join the Team to fight against the Light. Danny did what any teenager in his right mind to do, he said yes. Season 2 of Young Justice and Danny just gotten his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make another story, to keep my imaginative brain working, so if you guys like Young Justice and Danny Phantom, then read at your will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Young Justice**

Prologue: Runaway

Danny, a 14-year old boy, was running away from his crazy, ghost-hating parents. The reason he was running away was because his parents hate ghost… and he's a ghost.

"Stupid lab accident!"He exclaimed, tears streaming from his face. He just wanted to help his parents, and this is how they thank him. He ducked at the branch that was blocking his way. He managed to outrun his parents in the forest near Amity Park.

A green ray went pass his head, hitting branch. He increased his speed, panic was clawing at his hands. If only he can use his stupid powers, he would be able to escape these jerks. He tripped on a tree root and stumbled down. He tried to stand up, but he twisted his ankle from the fall.

"He's near, Maddie!" Jack said, running towards the spot where Danny fell. "It's time to rip that punk, molecule by molecule!"

Danny whimpered in fear, trying to hide. He tried using his powers, but he couldn't concentrate from the pain. Just as his parents were near him, two people wearing strange outfits appeared in front of him. One was a kid wearing a red and black outfit with a yellow R on the left. An older guy wearing a black outfit with a blue bird on the front. Both of them were wearing black, domino masks.

"It's okay," the kid in the red said to Danny when he backed away. "We're here to help you."

"Wh-wh-who are you guys?" Danny asked in a scared tone.

"We,re someone who can help you," the older guy answered, offering a hand.

Danny hesitated, then he took the strangers hand. Hey, it was either that or a dissection table. The guy tapped something in his ear.

"Miss Martian, we have him," the guy said. "Pick us up."

A shadow suddenly appeared on top of them. He looked up and saw a giant ship thing. Three cords went down, one for each person.

"Grab on," the younger one said, handing one to Danny. He quickly took it and attached it to himself. The three people went up inside the ship. Inside, the ship looked very alien-like. There were two people there. A green-skinned girl with red hair wearing a black suit and guy with black hair, wearing a black shirt with a red S on the middle.

"So…This is the guy that were supposed to save?" The guy in black ask, looking at Danny.

"What do you guys want with me?" Danny asked in fear. The green-skinned girl walked towards him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Danny," she said gently. "We're here to help you."

She went back to her seat and started driving.

"Take us back to Mount Justice," she said.

Danny looked at them, feeling both relief and unnerved. Relief because he managed to escape his parents and unnerved because he was going to a place he's never been before with strange people.

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get on with the story! And this story begins 2 years before team 2016!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Young Justice. And I won't do this disclaimer again.

Chapter 1: Choice of a Lifetime

Danny, who was both scared and tired, was sitting on the chair, looking at his saviors wearily.

"Why did you guys save me?" Danny asked them. "Not that I'm not grateful and all," he added hastily.

"Let's just say that you'll be a big help," the guy, Nightwing he called himself, said.

"For what?" Danny asked again. Suddenly, a white ring appeared on Danny's waist. It traveled across his body, turning him back to normal. He looked at his hands, not believing what just happened.

"Woah," the boy in red, Robin he called himself, commented, staring at Danny. "How'd you do that?"

"I-I don't know…," he answered, looking at them uncertainly.

After that, the group flew in silence to who knows where. After a few hours, they arrived at a place called Happy Harbor. Danny looked out the window in awe. He's never been in a town other than Amity Park before. The ship started flying towards a mountain near the ocean.

The side of the mountain suddenly opened, revealing a doorway big enough for it to enter. The ship flew through the entrance and landed on a platform. The group exited the ship, Danny trailing behind Nightwing. Inside, another group of teenagers wearing costume were waiting for them. A guy with brown-skin wearing a red shirt walked towards them.

"Welcome back," he said. He looked at Danny, who was looking at the place in awe. "Is this the person you were supposed to save?"

"That's him," Robin replied. "Whoever sent that tip sure was right about him. He's something."

"Who sent a tip about me?" Danny asked, looking at the group. The group was compose of a guy wearing a yellow and red outfit, a guy wearing a blue and black high-tech suit, a redhead girl wearing a yellow top and green skirt, a green-skinned boy with a tail and monkey-like arms wearing a red and white suit, a blond hair girl wearing a green mask and outfit holding a bow, a dark-skinned girl wearing a yellow and black suit, another redhead girl wearing a bat-like outfit, a guy that looked like a mutated fish, a blond haired girl wearing a black shirt and metal armbands and a big guy with dark-skin. "And what is this, anyway? A costume convention?"

The green-skinned monkey boy laughed. "That's a good one!" He said, elbowing at guy wearing the high-tech suit.

"No, I don't wanna vaporize him!" He suddenly exclaimed, earning a few uneasy glances from his friends. "So what? You are a costume!"

"Okay…Moving on…" Robin said, looking at Danny. "We're a team of young protégés that helps the Justice League with missions they can't do."

"…And things they don't wanna do," the fishboy murmured.

"And why am I here exactly?" Danny asked. "I'm not really a protégé or whatever you call yourselves. I'm a normal teenager!"

"A normal teenager phasing through the floor," the girl wearing the black shirt commented, looking at Danny who's sinking on the floor. Danny looked down and started panicking.

"Help me!" He exclaimed, his waist reaching the floor. Robin and Nightwing grabbed his arms and pulled him up. His legs, that looked transparent, turned solid.

"Cool!" The green kid exclaimed, poking at Danny.

"Pease stop that," Danny said in a monotone. The boy finally stopped. Suddenly, the white ring appeared again, turning him back into a ghost wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Cooler!" The boy exclaimed, while the others stared at Danny. He looked at his gloved hands, feeling confuse.

"Don't worry, Danny," Robin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you control your powers."

"But first," Nightwing interrupted. "We want to ask you something. Let's go to the Briefing Area."

He led Danny through the halls, Robin, green boy, blond girl and blue guy following them while the others left, doing their own thing. Danny looked at the place in awe. He would have enjoyed the tour if he wasn't so afraid.

_What do they want with me? _He thought to himself, looking at them.

"So, I'm Garfield, but everyone calls me Beast Boy," the green boy said, looking at Danny. "What's your name?"

"I'm… Danny," he replied. "Nice to meet you, Garfield."

"Since you guys are doing introduction, my name Cassie, a.k.a. as Wonder Girl," the blonde said, slowing her pace.

"And I'm Blue Beetle, but you can call me Jaime," the guy in the blue suit said, overhearing their conversation.

"Yes, he can call me that," he suddenly said to himself. "No, he's not evil. Who ask you anyway?!"

Danny, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl stared at him weirdly.

"Does he do that often?" Danny asked them. The two nodded in reply.

After talking about themselves, the group arrived at the room. Nightwing walked towards Danny, Robin right beside him.

"Danny, we wanted to give you an invitation to join the team," he said to Danny. Danny looked at him in disbelief.

"You. Want. Me. To join. Your team of super teens," Danny asked him in disbelief. "Me. Danny Fenton. The school's loser and C- student. Are you sure you got the right person?"

"Its your choice if you want to join," Robin said to Danny encouragingly.

Danny thought about it.

"Mmm. Joining a team of super heroes or going back home to a waiting dissection table?" He mused to himself. He suddenly shook Nightwing's hand, smiling.

"You got yourself a new member, Nightwing!" He exclaimed. The others cheered, giving Danny a warm welcome.

_Somewhere_

"You better hope that your plan will work, Clockwork," a ghost with one eye exclaimed to a ghost with blue skin and red eyes wearing a purple cloak.

"Have no fear," Clockwork replied, looking at the screen showing the future. What he saw wasn't pretty.

"In time, Danny and the Team will play a role in saving the future."

**And there you go! Hope you like it! Now to answer some reviews!**

**nightmaster000- It starts two years before the episode. And I'll see if my brain can come up with a Danny-Villain story.**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**WordSmyth- Well wait no more!**

**blaze Saturday- Okay!**

**By the way, do you guys like Danny pairing up with Wonder Girl? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who are waiting, allow me to introduce the third chapter of Phantom of Justice!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team

Danny woke up in his new bedroom, remembering last night's events. After half-dying in his parents' lab, escaping their clutches, rescued by a group of super heroes and asked to join their team, Danny needed to rest his overloaded brain.

"If this isn't a dream, I don't know what is," Danny commented to himself, putting on the spare clothes Robin gave him, a white shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans and a black belt. He walked out the door and went towards the Briefing Room, like Nightwing told him.

He walked through the hallways, trying not to get lost. After a few minutes of mindless walking, he bumped into Wonder Girl.

"Hey, Danny," she greeted, surprise to see him there.

"Hey, uh… Cassie," Danny greeted back. "Can you tell me where the Briefing Room is? I've been walking around this place without a clue."

"Sure thing," she replied. "In fact, I was about go there. You wanna come with me?"

Danny nodded and the two started walking towards the Briefing Room.

"So…how long have you been in the Team?" Danny asked, looking at Wonder Girl.

"I've been on the Team for a year now," she replied, nostalgia all over her face. "My mentor, Wonder Woman introduced me to Team."

"Really? Cool," he commented. Cassie looked at Danny.

"So, how about you?" She asked. "What's your story?"

The two teens started exchanging stories, getting to know each other better and laughing when they said something funny. After a few minutes of talking and laughing, the two entered the Briefing Room. Inside, the people he met last night where there, along with three people Danny doesn't know: a blond hair woman in black, a red guy android and a guy wearing a black bat outfit.

"So, it this the kid?" The guy in black asked, looking at Danny like he was analyzing him.

"That's him, Batman," Nightwing answered.

Danny looked at the three visitors, like he was speechless.

"Um… hi?" He greeted, looking at them uncertainly. "So… I'm Danny, who are you?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Hello, Danny," the blond woman greeted. "I'm Black Canary. And this is Red Tornado and Batman," she pointed at the android than at the guy in black.

Danny nodded. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Danny asked, "So… where do I start?"

"You start by turning ghost," Batman replied in a business-like tone.

"Um… okay?" Danny said. He concentrated very hard, his eyes shut tight. After a few unsuccessful minutes, he was about to give up, when he felt something cold, something he never felt before. He tried to tug the cold, feeling its power.

_C'mon… _He thought to himself, feeling closer. _Almost there..._

Finally, he managed to grab the power. The moment he touched the cold, he felt different, more powerful. The white ring suddenly appeared, traveling across his body, turning him into a white haired, teenage ghost. Danny opened his glowing green eyes, looking at his body.

"Cool," he commented. He looked at the group of people, feeling more confident than he ever felt. "What's next?"

The group stared at him. Batman, who wasn't fazed by Danny's transformation, walked towards him. He looked at Danny in the eyes.

"Now we see how you can fight?"

…

"Are you sure you wanna do this, new kid?" The guy that looked like a fish, Lagoon Boy, asked, looking at Danny, who was just standing there.

"Not really," Danny admitted.

"Alright you two, begin," Black Canary said, acting as the referee.

Danny charged at Lagoon Boy, not having a clue how to fight. Except when he was being beat up by the football team. He punched and kicked, but Lagoon Boy just dodged. Lagoon Boy started smirking, growing confident.

"C'mon kid," he said, looking at the ghost teen, who seemed to be tired. "Is that all you got?"

Danny growled in frustration. By instinct, he raised his palm, which started glowing green. He fired a green ray at Lagoon Boy, who barely dodged it in surprise. The ghost ray hit the walls, making a crater big enough for an adult to hide in.

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed, looking at the hole. "Be careful where you point that, will you!"

"Sorry," Danny said, walking towards Lagoon Boy. " I didn't know I co-"

Suddenly, Danny started to stumble, his head spinning. He stumbled backwards, his surroundings spinning around. Behind him, Wonder Girl and Robin caught him before he could fall. When they caught him, Danny turned back to human.

"You okay, Danny?" Robin asked the halfa. The others walked toward him, except Batman and Red Tornado, looking concern.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Beast Boy asked, holding three fingers. Danny stared at him with half-closed eyes.

"W?" Danny answered.

"Eh, close enough," Beast Boy shrugged.

"It appears he have more powers than we thought," Batman said, looking at Danny. "We have a lot to learn."

"But first we have some more important manners to discuss," Black Canary said, as Danny started to stand up.

"What? Is it cool?" Danny asked, looking at Black Canary.

"We're enrolling you to school," Black Canary answered, causing Danny to faint again.

**Sorry if it's short, I want to get to year 2016 as fast as possible. And now, reply time!**

**nightmaster000- Thanks! I'm creative that way.**

**ParisPhantom- Thanks!**

**Guest- So can I!**

**newboy- Plasmius doesn't really know Danny's a halfa yet. But once he does, he'll do his Fruit Loop action. And in this story, Danny's a inventing wiz. So he'll make some ghost hunting equipment for the League.**

**WordSmyth- Long live his inner conflicts of talking to himself!**

**Justus80- Thanks. I like writing!**

**jeanette9a- Thanks!**

**Well, hasta la vista! And HappyThanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is time once again to enjoy another chapter! Please, sit back and relax!**

Chapter 3: First Mission

"Recognize: Danny Phantom. B23," a mechanical female voice announced as Danny walked out of the Zeta Tube, feeling tired. It's been weeks since Danny joined the Team. For the last few weeks, Danny has been training to control his powers and studying in a school at Happy Harbor, just a few minute-walk from the Cave.

"Good to be home," Danny sighed, lounging on the sofa and dropping his bag near the sofa. He stretched his arms, thinking about the school he went to.

_It wasn't so bad, _Danny thought. _Except for the bullies._

The Zeta Tube suddenly opened.

"Recognize: Wonder Girl. B21," the voice said. Wonder Girl walked out of the tube, wearing civilian clothes.

"Hey, Cassie," Danny greeted, waving at her.

"Wow, Danny," she commented, looking at him. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"That's an understatement," Danny mumbled, stretching his legs, which were sore from running away from the bullies. "No matter where I go, I'm always a target for bullies."

"Bullies?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Yup," Danny replied. "I caught a bunch off jocks bullying a guy, so I made them leave him alone."

"How?" Cassie asked.

"I made fun of them," Danny replied, shrugging. "So they started chasing me. Who knew jocks are sensitive to their teddy bears?"

"Jocks have teddy bears?" Cassie giggled.

"So, how's your day?" Danny asked her once she stopped giggling.

Before Wonder Girl could reply, Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy walked by, holding hands.

"Hey, Danny, Cassie," Megan said, walking towards them.

"Hi, Megan," Danny replied tiredly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wow," Lagoon Boy said. "You look like you've been chase by a school of tiger sharks."

"Tiger sharks who can walk," Danny muttered.

Before they can react, Nightwing walked towards them.

"Guys, Batman is calling us to go to the Briefing Room," he said. "We have a mission."

Instantly, Danny stood up, looking energize. He walked passed Nightwing, turning into Phantom, wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit that has a DP symbol on the middle.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go!"

Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl stared at him.

"…He's one weird jellyfish," Lagoon Boy said.

Inside the Briefing Room, Batman and Red Tornado were standing in front of the Team, who were wearing civilian clothes, except Superboy.

"So, what's the mission, Bats?" Robin asked, sitting next to Beast Boy.

"There's been a case mysterious crimes happening in Phantom's old hometown, Amity Park," Batman explained, showing Amity Park on a floating screen. Danny looked at it sadly, feeling homesick.

"You alright, Danny?" Wonder Girl asked, looking at Danny worriedly.

"I'm alright," Danny replied. "Just a little homesick."

Nightwing walked towards Batman.

"Do they know who, or what, is causing the crimes?" He asked.

"They believe that the crimes are being done by a ghost," Batman answered, looking at Danny.

"Hey! For your information, I was at school the entire week!" Danny replied defensively.

"I think he means another ghost," Beast Boy said, pointing at a screen. A robotic ghost with a green Mohawk was flying, carrying bags full of money. Behind him, two green octopuses were following him, also carrying bags of money.

"That's the ghost?" Danny said. "He could sure use some fashion tips."

"Why is that ghost stealing money?" Kid Flash asked.

"Who knows, let's just get there and kick his butt," Superboy said.

"So, who's going?" Robin asked.

"The one's who will be going in this mission are," Batman replied. "Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Phantom. Nightwing, you will lead this mission," he turned his attention to Nightwing.

"All right!" Danny exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "My first mission!"

"Your mission is to find those ghosts and stop them," Batman continued, ignoring Danny. "You will leave immediately."

After a few minutes, the team left, riding on the Bio ship. This time, Danny studied the ship in interest.

"So this ship is from Mars?" He asked Miss Martian, who was driving.

"Yup."

"Cool," he said. "What was it like living on Mars?"

"It was pretty hard," Miss Martian replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But it was okay."

"Is it true that you can phase through solid objects?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes of chitchat, the team finally arrived at Amity Park. Danny looked at the city, feeling both scared and sad.

"Arriving at destination," Miss Martian announced.

"Take us down to the park," Nightwing said.

She nodded and flew the ship towards the park. Danny stared at the people there, expecting them to panic. Instead, they just ignored the ship.

"Hey, how come they're freaking out?" He said aloud. "A spaceship from Mars is flying on top of them."

"The ship's in camouflage mode," Miss Martian explained.

"You mean they can't see us?" Danny asked. "Cool."

He looked at the park remembering old memories. Then he remembered something.

"Miss Martian," Danny said, pointing at a place that was surrounded by thick trees. "Land over there."

Miss Martian nodded. She flew to the directions Danny said and landed on the middle of the trees. Nightwing looked at the ship's surrounding.

"This place is a good spot to hide," he commented. "How did you know about this place, Danny"

"I found this place two-years ago," Danny replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Nobody knows this place but me."

"Nice," Robin said, grinning at Danny.

"Alright team," Nightwing said, looking at everyone. "We're going to split up. Miss Martian and Beastboy will take the north side. Robin and Superboy will take the east. Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle will take the west side. Phantom and Wonder Girl will take the west side. If you guys found something, contact us immediately with the mind link."

"Wait," Danny said, giving Nightwing a questionable look. "What will you be doing?"

"I'll go and pay the local ghost hunters a visit," he replied, surprising Danny. "Don't worry," Nightwing said when he saw Danny's expression. "I'll only ask them a few questions. Maybe they know something about the problem."

Danny slowly nodded.

After that, the team split up. Danny flew next to Wonder Girl, enjoying the feeling. He looked down at the city, feeling a pang of sadness.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Wonder Girl asked, surprising Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, giving her a smile. "It's just that, so many things happened so quickly. One moment, I was with my friends, the next moment, a team of super heroes asked me to join them."

"You'll get use to it," Wonder Girl said.

"I know," Danny said. "Now let's get back to work."

Danny and Wonder Girl flew from street to street, finding clues about their ghostly friends. After a few hours of fruitless results, the two landed on the school building.

"Man, finding ghosts is harder than I thought," Danny said, stretching his arms.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Wonder Girl asked. Danny shrugged. He looked at the city.

"That sure is a view," he commented, sitting on the edge

"It sure is," Wonder Girl said, sitting next to Danny. Their fingers suddenly touched. Danny stared at Wonder Girl, who was also staring at him, both of them started going red.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice behind them said. The two teens quickly looked up and saw a robotic ghost with a green Mohawk. "A new ghost in town?"

Danny and Wonder Girl quickly stood up, standing defensively.

Guys! Danny thought. We found the ghost! He's at Casper High! Get here, quick!

"So, what's your name?" Danny asked politely. "Is it Roboghost? The Silver Specter? Or is it the Mechanical Mohawk?"

"My name is Skulker you idiotic whelp!" The ghost said in an annoyed tone. "You have probably heard of me, of course." The ghost added smugly.

"Not really," Danny replied. He looked at Wonder Girl. "Have you heard of him?"

"Nope," she replied. The ghost looked at them, especially at Danny.

"You have not heard of me?" He demanded. "Me? Skulker? Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?"

"Look, we don't care who you are," Danny said, he's hand glowing with power. "We want to why you're stealing money. You're a ghost, what do you need money for?"

"That is not your concern, whelp," Skulker said.

Danny fired a Ghost Ray at Skulker, which he dodged in surprise.

"Actually, it is," Danny said, his eyes glowing. "Put down that bag money and return all the things you had stolen."

"And who's gonna make me?" Skulker said, pointing his gun that suddenly appeared on his arm at them.

"Us," a voice behind Skulker said. Before he could turn around, he was blast by a sonic boom. He landed hard on the ground. He looked up and saw the rest of the team standing and floating in front of them.

"So, will you surrender quietly?" Nightwing asked.

Skulker stood up, grinning like he just won the lottery.

"This will be interesting," Skulker said, charging his cannons. Unknown to them, someone was watching them, hiding in the alleyway.

"Interesting indeed," he said.

**Sorry if it's short. I still have other stories to worry about. I'll make the future chapters longer. Well, time to reply to your reviews.**

**Justus80- It'll take time, but he's already mastered most of it. And I'm guessing this chapter just answered your question.**

**jeanette9a- Sorry. Oh well, at least there's Christmas.**

**nightmaster000- I won't reply. It might spoil the story. Hehehehe.**

**nickorin fusionspark- Actually, no.**

**Guest- If he stops fighting himself, then he'll never be the funny character we all know and love.**

**ParisPhantom- Thank you!**

**chicaalterego- Well, he's tired. He probably couldn't take the nightmare of going to school, like all people.**

**Zak Saturday- It is GOOD, I hope.**

**Well, see you next time. By the way, the Robin I'm using right now is Jason Todd, the second Robin. Just wanted you to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To those who enjoy reading Phantom of Justice, thank you for giving me your valuable time to view my hard work. I am deeply touched that you liked my stories. If only I can make a teary eye icon… Oh well. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Family Matters

Skulker fired his cannons at the Team, causing them to jump sideways. Nightwing landed gracefully and threw explosive pellets at Skulker. Skulker just turned intangible, the explosives going through him and exploding in the air.

"Is that all you got, human?" Skulker asked, firing at Nightwing. He did a back flip to avoid the cannons.

"Actually, no," Nightwing replied, pulling out his signature weapon, Ecrisma Sticks. He jumped towards the ghost and attacked, but Skulker flew up and kicked Nightwing's back.

"Nice try, human," Skulker sneered as Nightwing landed on a car.

"I wasn't trying," Nightwing replied, grinning.

Before Skulker could react, Blue Beetle flew towards him, smashing him to the hard concrete. The robotic ghost stood up, staggering. Danny flew towards him and blasted him with a Ghost Ray, sending Skulker towards Superboy.

Superboy ripped a lamppost and swung it at Skulker like a baseball bat. Skulker crashed through the school. The Team gathered around the debris, thinking that Skulker was defeated. Beast Boy groaned, looking around.

"No souvenirs," he said to Miss Martian, who patted his head.

"Maybe you'll get one next time," she assured.

"But today," a voice behind them said. "The one who will have a souvenir will be me!"

A net suddenly covered Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Superboy. Danny, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Robin managed to jump out of the way. They looked up and saw Skulker sneering at them, a line connected to his wrist that was connected to the net. The net suddenly shocked half the Team.

"I will skin you and hang your pelts on my wall!" Skulker said as he disconnected the line from his wrist and aimed a gun at Danny.

"Dude," Danny said, looking at Skulker in disgust. "That's just wrong."

Danny turned invisible as Skulker fired his gun. Robin threw three Birdarangs at Skulker. Skulker countered with three arrows, causing the Birdarangs to explode. Wonder Girl flew towards Skulker, blocking the guns and rays with her bracelet. She got close enough and punched at the ghost, but Skulker grabbed her fist and threw her away. Danny managed to catch her in the air.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the ghost boy.

"No prob," Danny replied, letting her go.

He and Wonder Girl flew at Skulker, who was being distracted by Nightwing. Skulker turned around and was punched by both Danny and Wonder Girl in the face. Robin jumped in and whammed the ghost with an Ecrisma Stick. Danny kicked Skulker at the stomach and followed it up with a Ghost Ray.

Skulker growled at them. His body was suddenly surrounded with missiles.

"Scatter!" Nightwing said as the missiles launched themselves at the four heroes. Danny blasted the missiles before they could reach him. Nightwing did a lot of acrobatics, avoiding the deadly weapons. Robin was following Nightwing's lead. Wonder Girl managed to avoid the missiles, but one got near her. She blocked the missile, but the explosion pushed her towards the ground.

Wonder Girl groggily tried to stand up, but Skulker appeared in front of her and stepped on her.

"Perhaps I should start skinning you first!" He said as a glowing blade appeared at his wrist.

"Wonder Girl!" Danny exclaimed as he flew towards them at top speed. He tried to fire, but he was afraid that he might hit Cassie. Danny focused his energy in his fist, remembering Black Canary's lessons.

Remember to always strike when the enemy is open. He thought.

"Say goodbye, girl!" Skulker said, as he lifted the blade above his head. Wonder Girl closed her eyes, her arm in front of her. Danny managed to get in front of her and reflected the blade with his glowing fist. He imagined that he was using a sword to break the blade. The next thing he knew, he was holding a glowing green sword. The sword snapped the small blade out of Skulker's wrist.

"Woah," Danny said, looking at the sword. "This is so cool."

He slashed at Skulker's arm and followed it up with a roundhouse kick on the head. Skulker staggered backward as Danny helped Wonder Girl up on her feet.

"I didn't know you can do that," she commented, pointing at the sword.

"Neither did I," Danny replied as the sword vanishes to thin air.

"Look out!" Wonder Girl exclaimed. She pushed Danny out of the way and blocked a missile that was coming towards them. The missile exploded and the two teens were pushed backwards, falling on the hard ground. They looked up and saw a one-handed Skulker holding a gun towards them.

"This ends now, whelp!" He exclaimed, glaring at Danny. "Your pelt will be the first to hang on my wall!"

"Seriously dude," Danny said. "That is so wrong. You need a therapist."

"How about a medic?" Someone behind Skulker asked. The ghost looked back and met two feet on the face. Robin jumped up and threw explosive pellets at him. He landed besides Wonder Girl and Danny and helped them up.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Just peachy," Wonder Girl replied, feeling her sore body.

"Thanks for the save, Rob," Danny said. Suddenly, a grappling hook grabbed him and pulled him forward. Skulker threw Danny to the ground and stepped on his chest.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, pushing Danny to the ground with his feet. Danny gritted his teeth in pain, holding the foot with his hands. He tried turning intangible, like Miss Martian, but Skulker was stomping on Danny, not giving him time to concentrate. "I was supposed to hang you on my wall to admire, but I will just have to lay you down on the bottom of my bed!"

"Okay," Danny exclaimed, ignoring the pain. "That is just plain wrong!"

"Any last words, Ghost Child?" Skulker asked, pointing a deadly looking gun at him.

Danny looked up. Suddenly he grinned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Turn around."

Skulker, confused by his choice of words, raised his metallic eyebrow. He turned around and saw a giant monster charging at him. The monster swatted the ghost aside with his giant arms. Skulker flew across the street, only to be whacked by a green rhino. He slammed through a wall, his armor sparking every few seconds. Suddenly, he was carried to the air by an invisible force. He looked down and saw Miss Martian using her telepathy to carry him.

"How did you escape?" He asked, looking at the net. He saw Nightwing smirking, holding the torn up net.

The monster suddenly shrank, turning into Lagoon Boy. He helped Danny up to his feet.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Aside from getting stepped on by a heavy metal by a seriously mental ghost," Danny replied, rubbing his bruised chest. "I feel great."

Skulker looked around the crowd of angry heroes. The mechanical ghost growled, realizing that he has lost.

"We will meet again, children!" Skulker said. "Especially you, whelp!" He pointed at Danny.

"It's not whelp, Robo-butt!" Danny replied. "It's Phantom!" He fired a Ghost Ray at Skulker, but Skulker's head suddenly ejected out of his body, flying away from the Team. The head turned invisible and flew away.

"What just happened?" Superboy asked, looking at the broken and headless robot.

"What just happened is we won!" Danny exclaimed, holding a severed robot arm. "Hey Beast Boy! Here's a souvenir!"

"Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed, taking the arm from Danny.

"Nice job, team," Nightwing said to his teammates. "A little damaged, but nothing a few minutes of clean up won't fix."

Danny grinned. Suddenly, he felt a little lightheaded. He stumbled a few steps back, trying to regain his balance. Wonder Girl and Robin grabbed his arms before he fell.

"My head hurts," he groaned. "Must me that new power I have."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Wonder Girl asked, looking worried.

"I'll live," Danny replied. "All I need is some food and some sleep. And maybe a few Sundaes."

"He'll live," Robin replied, smirking.

Just as Danny stood up on his own, a silver RV was going towards them. The RV was heading at Danny at full speed. He quickly pushed Wonder Girl and Robin and quickly jumped out of the way as the RV almost hit him.

"Guys!" Nightwing shouted, running towards them. The RV doors opened two adults jumped out of the vehicle. One of them was a guy was very big, wearing an orange jumpsuit and the second one was a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. Both of them were holding weird looking guns.

"Don't move, ghost!" The guy said, pointing his gun at Danny.

Danny stared at the two adults in shock, too numb to speak. Wonder Girl and Robin stood in front of him when they noticed that he was shocked.

"Out of the way, kids," Danny's mom said, powering her gun. "That piece of Ecto-scum is a menace!"

"This piece of Ecto-whatever is our friend!" Wonder Girl replied.

"And a hero," Robin added. "A hero who just saved this town."

"He's not a hero," Danny's dad growled. "He's a ghost! A ghost that killed my son!"

Danny snapped out of it and walked towards them. "I am your son," he said softly. His mom replied him by firing at him. The shoot grazed his shoulder. He hold his wounded shoulder, green blood flowing through his fingers.

"You're not my son!" She exclaimed wildly.

That was the last thing Danny heard before he turned invisible and flew back to the Bio ship as fast as he can.

"He's getting away, Maddie!" Danny heard his father exclaimed. "Let's get him!"

The next thing Danny heard was breaking objects and angry voices, but he didn't turn around to look. He landed in the place where they hid the ship, climbed aboard and sat on the floor, holding his wounded shoulder.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Team, except Nightwing, entered the ship. Wonder Girl walked towards Danny, looking worried. She was carrying a First Aid kit and started tending his wound without asking him, but Danny didn't mind. He didn't feel like talking, especially after that… fiasco.

"Are you okay, Danny…" she asked, tying a bandage around his shoulder.

Danny nodded, his eyes downcast. Wonder Girl packed up the things she used and stood up.

"Thanks…" Danny said quietly. Wonder Girl smiled at him and walked towards her seat. Robin walked towards him and put a comforting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"You alright there, Danny?" He asked, trying to comfort him.

"I'll… be okay…" Danny replied, trying to clear his head.

After a few minutes, Nightwing came and asked Miss Martian to fly the ship home. He looked at Danny, but didn't say anything. Danny was actually grateful for that. The Team flew towards Mt. Justice in silence. Danny stared out the window, ignoring the looks his friends are giving him. He can still remember her mother's words, etching inside his mind like a knife cutting through his skin.

The Team finally arrived at the Cave. The moment the ship landed, Danny exited and walked away from his friends. Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado were waiting for them, waiting the Team's report.

"How did the mis-" Batman said, but Danny just walked past him. The three heroes stared at him, surprised.

"Something… unpleasant happened," Nightwing said, walking towards Batman.

While Nightwing explained to Batman about the mission, Danny went to the beach and stared at the sunset, his head resting on his knees.

"My very first mission, and this happens," he muttered. The only time he felt this depressed was the time his parents chased him to the forest. He gave a deep sigh, the sunset reflecting his eyes. He realized that he didn't change back to human. He tried to turn back to Fenton, but can't.

"You okay there, Danny?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around and saw Robin and Wonder Girl standing a few feet from the entrance.

"Hey guys," Danny replied. The two walked towards him and sat next to him.

"That sure is a view," Wonder Girl commented.

"Yeah, it is," Robin agreed.

Danny smiled, knowing they were trying to cheer him up.

"Guys," he said, his eyes not leaving the view. "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"How'd you know it was us?" Robin asked, looking at the Ghost Boy.

"I was listening," Danny replied like it was nothing.

"Hey, that what friends do," Wonder Girl said, smiling at Danny.

Danny smiled at his friends, knowing that he has a new family, a family that accepted him.

_Wisconsin_

A robot head flew through the dark sky, heading towards a white castle with green flags. He went to the most important room and stopped in front of a desk.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said to the person sitting on a comfy chair. "I didn't get all the money. A bunch of brats got in my way and-"

"I know, Skulker," said the man, interrupting Skulker and turning his chair around. He was a man in his 40's, a white beard and white ponytail, wearing a black suit. "I was watching."

"I'm sorry, Vlad," Skulker said. "I failed."

"On the contrary, Skulker," Vlad said, standing up. "You actually found something interesting."

He pressed a button and a screen appeared from the ceiling. The screen showed Phantom slashing Skulker's arm off with a green sword.

"This boy could be a great pawn, don't you think?" Vlad asked Skulker like he was asking his opinion on Vlad's clothes.

"Yes, he will," Skulker replied, his bodiless head grinning.

**And there you have it! Sorry if I was a little late. School's getting a little harder. Well, I hope you like Danny's new power. It's kinda like Aqualad's, you know that controlling water thing? It was cool so I decided to use it on Danny! Well, time to quench the thirst of my reviews!**

**Justus80- I'm going to use some of it, and the future thing is a surprise.**

**nightmaster000- It's because Vlad ordered him to. And if it hasn't spread yet, it sure will now.**

**ParisPhantom- Me too!**

**chicaalterego- He's humor kinda reminds me of Spider-man, so it wasn't that hard to do. :D**

**jeanette9a- Yes, his behind has been kicked. Really hard. ;)**

**TitanX- Really? I liked it too!**

**GreenDarkness- You will, just not in this!**

**Zak Saturday- Yes… It…IS!**

**phantom00- Yes, yes it is!**

**weirdo- He will, in future chapters!**

**Well, see you soon, brave soldiers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time once again to for you good people to enjoy another chapter!**

Chapter 5: Phantom meets Plasmius

"Good," Aqualad said to Danny, who was holding two glowing, green swords. "Now make a shield."

Ever since Danny got his new powers, Aqualad decided to train him, since their powers are similar. For the last few weeks, Danny managed to create a sword, an axe, a spear, a dagger and other cool and deadly weapons.

Danny took a deep breath and concentrated his powers on the energy gauntlets he invented. It turns out that he had a knack of inventing something. He realized that when Superboy gave him his bike since he doesn't need it anymore. Danny, feeling a sudden urge of curiosity, disassembled the bike and turned it into a hovercraft. After that, he disassembled an old computer and turned it into a movable spy cam, which he used on his stealth training. Then he grabbed a couple of shades, earphones and high-tech chips and invented a pair of high-tech shades that can see through walls, act as binoculars, record events, search the web and can contact the League and the Team.

After a few minutes, he finally made a cool-looking shield. He gave Aqualad a grin that suddenly turned into a shocked expression when he saw Aqualad charging at him with a mace. Danny quickly blocked the mace with the shield. It managed to withstand the first three hits, but it broke on the fourth hit. Danny stumbled back by the force and landed on his bottom.

"Not bad," Aqualad commented, helping Danny up his feet. "But you need to make it a little stronger."

"Thanks," Danny said, standing up. He stretched, trying to ease his sore limbs.

"You are learning how to control your powers very fast," Aqualad said as they walked towards the showers. "It took me ten years to master that power."

"Well, I have a good teacher," Danny said, grinning at him. The two freshen up and went to their usual way. Aqualad went and talk to Nightwing and Danny went to his lab. Whenever he had free time, he would either hang out with his friends or try and build something.

On his way to his workshop, he bumped into Wonder Girl.

"Hey, Cass," Danny said, waving at the girl.

"Hey Danny," Wonder Girl greeted back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Danny said. "Just the ceiling, some light bulbs and a few cameras."

Wonder Girl giggled a bit while Danny grinned.

"Having fun, you two?" A voice behind them said. They looked back and saw Robin wearing his civilian outfit grinning at them.

"Hey, Rob," Danny said to his mysterious friend. "I always wonder how you do that."

"Yeah," Wonder Girl agreed, looking at the Boy Wonder. "How do you do that? Are you Houdini or something?"

Robin chuckled, walking towards them.

Ever since the incident with his parents, Danny became very close to Robin and Wonder Girl. The three would always train and hang out together.

"So, you guys wanna try out my new invention?" Danny asked as them. The two nodded, wanting to see what Danny made. The three teens walked towards his lab. Inside, the room was filled with parts, tools, blueprints and unfinished inventions.

"Wow," Robin commented, looking at the unfinished vehicle near the table. "You sure are busy."

"That's understandable," Wonder Girl said, holding an unfinished pair of high-tech gauntlets. "How many things did you already made?"

"I lost count at twenty," Danny said, grabbing a helmet, a pair of gloves and a pair of boots. "Here. This is a virtual reality helmet," he said, giving the things to Robin. He went back and grabbed the other set. He gave it to Wonder Girl.

"Cool," Robin said, putting it on. "How do you turn it on?"

"Easy," Danny said as Wonder Girl put the helmet on. "Just press the button on the left side of the button."

Robin pressed the button. He suddenly gasped and did a back flip. Danny laughed when Robin did a roundhouse kick.

"Looks real, doesn't it," Danny said as Robin quickly took the helmet off. He looked around the lab like he was looking for enemies.

"Ok," he said. "That was cool. You should make a haunted house for Halloween."

"What did you see?" Wonder Girl asked, looking at them.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Danny asked, pressing the button without warning. Wonder Girl paused for a second before screaming like she's seen her worst nightmare. She suddenly grabbed the table and threw it, turning it into a pile of splinters.

"Note for self," Danny said as he and Robin back away from her. "Never scare a girl with superhuman strength."

"Agreed," Robin said.

"Hey, Wonder Girl!" Danny shouted. "Stop breaking my lab! I just had it painted!"

Wonder Girl stopped rampaging and took off the helmet.

"Wow," Wonder Girl said. "That was realistic. What else can it show?"

Before Danny could reply, Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy ran inside his lab.

"We heard a scream," Miss Martian asked, looking around the partially broken lab. "What happened? Are we under attack? Who's attacking us?"

"Nothing's wrong," Danny replied, picking up his inventions. "Just testing a few inventions. I would ask you to try it on, but after what a super strong girl did, I'm a little reluctant to test it on a female alien with physic powers."

"Can I try it on?" Beast Boy asked. Danny shrugged and handed him the helmet that Wonder Girl used. Beast Boy eagerly put the helmet on. "How do you turn it on?"

"Press the button on the left," Danny replied. Beast Boy pressed the button.

"Woah," he commented, turning his head around. "It's so reali-," he suddenly screamed and took the helmet off. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Maybe I should make it a little less scarier…" Danny mused, taking the helmet. "Though I could use it for Halloween…"

"What did you see?" Lagoon Boy, looking at the panting Beast Boy.

"You don't want to know…" Robin replied.

The alarms suddenly blared, surprising them. They left Danny's lab and ran towards the Briefing Room. Inside, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Nightwing, Superboy and Duncan were waiting for them. Minutes later, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Artemis, Batgirl and Bumble Bee followed.

"What's wrong?" Batgirl asked Nightwing.

"We have an emergency," Nightwing replied, pressing something. The screen showed a ship filled with toxic chemicals. Another screen showed a group of criminals that had the words 'Intergang' on the bottom.

"We found the Intergang trying to smuggle a boat full of chemicals towards an unknown location. We believe that they're trying to get the chemicals towards the Light."

"So we if we follow them, we can figure out where the Light is," Superboy said, seeing the plan. Nightwing nodded.

"Now, we all have to-" Nightwing was suddenly interrupted by a call. The Team looked at the screen and saw Batman.

"Batman to the Team," he said. "We received a report that ghosts are attacking the Hall of Justice." A video showed a bunch of green, mutated ghost animals attacking and terrorizing the citizens.

"Friends of yours?" Danny asked Beast Boy. He wordlessly shook his head.

"Some of the League members are currently fighting them, but we need backup," Batman continued.

"So I guess we have to split up," Danny guessed.

Batman nodded.

"Okay," Nightwing said. "Aqualad, you go with Aquagirl, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Artemis and Miss Martian and stop the Intergang." He said to Aqualad. "While the rest of us will help the League. Danny, do you have something that can help us fight those ghosts?"

"Well…" Danny thought about it. "There are the Ghost Gauntlets, the Ecto-rangs, the Ecto Ecrisma Sticks and the Phantom Thermos, but I haven't tested them yet."

"Phantom Thermos? Ecto-rangs?" Blue Beetle asked like he heard it wrong.

"I'm not good at giving names," Danny replied in a deadpanned tone.

"I guess you have to test it later," Nightwing said. Danny nodded and went to his lab and grabbed his inventions. He ran back to his team, who were waiting at the Zeta Tubes.

"Here," Danny handed the inventions to his friends. He gave the Gauntlets to Superboy, the Ecrisma Sticks to Nightwing, the Ecto-rangs to Robin and gave the Thermos to Wonder Girl. "Sorry that there aren't enough."

"It's all right," Nightwing said, putting the Ecrisma Stick away. "At least this time, we have a fighting chance."

"How to they work?" Robin asked, looking at the silver and green projectile.

"Press the buttons and you do the rest," Danny replied, putting on his high-tech shades. "How do I look?"

"Not bad," Wonder Girl said.

"Alright, let's go," Nightwing said, walking towards the Zeta Tube. He activated the buttons, gave the coordinates and walked in. The others followed. There was a flash of light and the next thing they knew, they were inside a lab. Danny felt a bit woozy.

"Still not use to that," Danny said, trying to stand straight. They suddenly heard an explosion outside. They ran out of the lab and found themselves inside a place filled with books.

"Look!" Robin pointed out the window. The others looked and saw a bunch of ghosts flying around. They ran outside and saw that it was even worst than they thought. Citizens were running in panic, the heroes; Green Lantern, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Rocket, Zatanna, Dr. Faith, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel were trying to restrain the ghosts, but they were having little success.

"Okay, Team," Nightwing said to his friends. "Our priority is to make sure the citizens are safe. Robin," he turned his direction to the Boy Wonder. "You, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Kid Flash and Blue Beetle get the citizens to safety while the rest of us will help the League."

They nodded and went to do their orders. Robin used the Ecto-rangs to distract the ghosts while Superboy, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle carried the citizens to safety. While they were rescuing the citizens, Nightwing and the others were helping the League fight off the ghosts.

"This Ecto Ecrisma Sticks sure are handy," Nightwing commented to Danny as he whacked a giant green grizzly on the head.

"Thanks," Danny said, hammering a bunch of green mutated moles with two glowing hammers. He heard a roar behind him. He looked back and saw a giant, three headed tiger about to maul him with his claws. Suddenly, a white light surrounded the ghost then it disappeared, leaving a smirking Wonder Girl holding a smoking thermos.

"Anyone want some for three-headed tiger soup?" Wonder Girl asked. Danny smirked at her.

"I prefer chicken soup," Danny replied, blasting a giant chicken behind her.

After a few minutes, the heroes managed to push back the ghosts. Superboy used the Gauntlets and pummeled the ghosts away, Nightwing whammed the ghosts away with the Ecto Ecrisma Sticks, Robin threw the Ecto-rangs at the ghosts, Blue Beetle used his Sonic Cannon and Bumble Bee used her stingers at the ghosts, Wonder Girl sucked the ghosts inside the Thermos and Danny, using a giant hammer, smash the ghosts away. The rest of the League followed their lead and used their powers to push the ghosts back. Green Arrow, Captain Marvel and Kid Flash made sure that the citizens were out of harm's way.

"Hey, Nightwing!" Danny said, smashing a bird. "How are we going to restrain this ghosts?"

Before Nightwing could reply, a claw suddenly appeared and grabbed Danny from behind. Danny, with a scream, was pulled inside the Hall of Justice.

"Danny!" Nightwing shouted as he watched Danny being dragged away. He tried to follow, but a bunch of green wolves blocked his way. Suddenly, the ghosts ran and flew towards the Hall of Justice, blocking every possible entrance.

"What just happened?" Robin asked Nightwing, looking at the crowd of ghosts. "They suddenly changed directions. Like they were planning it."

"Planning it…" Nightwing mused. Suddenly, his eyes widen. "It's a trap! They were after Phantom the whole time!"

"Then we better save him!" Wonder Girl said. She quickly flew towards the entrance, but the ghosts stopped her. She tried to use the Thermos, but it was suddenly swiped out of her hand by a green vulture wearing a red cap.

"You won't be needing this, little girl," the vulture said with a bad accent. "Don't worry, you'll get your friend back, after the boss speaks with him."

"You old goat! You weren't supposed to say that!" A vulture wearing a pair of shades said.

"I'm not a goat! I'm a vulture!" "The first one replied, whacking a bald vulture.

"Watch it, you old bat!" It exclaimed, starting a scuffle.

"Hey!" The second one exclaimed, coming between the two. "Are you forgetting the reason we're out here?"

"Oh, right," the first one said. "Stall the heroes while the boss convince the kid to join him."

"What!?" Nightwing exclaimed, staring at the birds.

"Now look what you did!" The third one exclaimed. He was about to hit the first one when an Ecto-rang flew pass them.

"You better get out of our way, or we'll make you!" Robin said, pulling out the last few Ecto-rangs he has left.

Meanwhile, Danny was trapped inside a cage, trying to get out. He tried turning intangible, but the cage was ghost proof.

"Let me out!" He exclaimed for the umpteenth time, blasting the cage with his Ghost Ray.

"Don't worry, son," a voice said. Danny looked around and saw a figure flying above the cage. He had pointy black hair, a goatie, red eyes, pale blue skin, fangs and a white suit with a white cape. The stranger looked kinda like a vampire. "You'll get out, once you join me."

"Back up a sec," Danny said, thinking he heard wrong. "Me. Join. You? You're out of your mind!"

"Am I, Daniel?" The ghost said, floating towards him. "Or are you just confuse by what those heroes taught you?"

"If you're trying to use the 'Join me to the Dark side' speech, then save your breath," Danny said. "There is no way I'm joining a crazed up Fruitloop! You know, that suits you," Danny commented. "Crazed up Fruitloop… That's your new name."

"My name, child, is Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad shouted, annoyed by Danny's banter. "And you will join me, whether you want to or not!"

"Well, I don't want to!" Danny exclaimed, creating two swords. He sliced the cage open and charged at the floating ghost. Vlad smirked and simply moved out of the way. Danny turned around and did a roundhouse kick, but Vlad caught his leg and threw him towards the ground.

"You have much more to learn, child," Vlad said as Danny stood up. "If you ever want to fight someone more powerful than you."

"Shut up!" Danny said, firing a Ghost Ray at him. Vlad just smirked and made a rectangular shield.

"Hah, an Ectoplasmic energy ray," Vlad said smugly, crossing his arms.

Danny growled and charged at Vlad with a mace. He smashed at the shield, but it didn't even made a dent, while Vlad just floated there, yawning. Danny stopped attacking and looked at his hands, panting.

"So year one," Vlad commented. "Tell me child, can you do…this yet?" Suddenly, three more Vlads appeared, surrounding Danny.

"How are you doing it?" Danny asked as he backed away from the elder ghost.

"Years of experience that you, unfortunately, may not have," they answered together. They suddenly fired at Danny, causing him to scream in pain. Danny fell on his knees, holding his stomach. He looked up and suddenly found himself lifted up by the throat.

"Now, join me or else," Vlad said, tightening his grip on Danny's neck. Danny tried to loosen the hand, but he was slowly losing consciousness. Suddenly, the walls exploded, surprising Vlad. Danny used this opportunity and made a hammer. He gave Vlad a strong whack to the head, sending the ghost flying. Danny looked at the hole and saw his friends and the Justice League standing there.

"Danny!" Wonder Girl exclaimed, running towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Danny replied, rubbing his throat. He looked at the place where Vlad is and saw the ghost staggering. Vlad looked and saw that he was outnumbered.

"I guess it's time for me to take my leave," he said, floating up. He looked down on Danny and smirked. "But don't think this is over, Daniel. We will meet again!"

He grabbed his cape and vanished into pink mist. Danny tried to stop him, but he was too hurt to move.

"Who was that?" Robin asked as he helped support Danny.

"He called himself Vad Plasmius," Danny replied. "I don't think this is the last time we'll see him."

Nightwing suddenly received a call. He pressed the communicator in his ear.

"Aqualad?" He said. "Did you complete the mission?"

Nightwing's eyes suddenly widened in horror. He answered quietly and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked, completely worried.

"It's Aquagirl," Nightwing replied. "She's dead…"

"W-what?" Danny said, not believing his ears. "H-h-how?"

"The chemicals were spilled in the water and there were people in it," Nightwing replied, looking on the ground. "She drowned saving them…"

The Team looked on the ground, mourning for the lost of their friend.

Meanwhile, in a secluded place, Vlad was standing in a dark room, looking at the screens on top of him.

"Excellent job, Mr. Masters," a guy with a large scar on his face commented. "You have proven yourself worthy to join us."

"You flatter me, Mr. Savage," Vlad said as black rings suddenly appeared on his body. The rings traveled across his body, turning him into a white-haired, forty-year old man wearing a dark suit. He looked up and saw Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain, Klarion and Black Manta.

"Welcome, Vlad Plasmius," Vandal Savage continued, looking at the elder half ghost. "Welcome to the Light."

**And there you have it. Vlad has joined the Light and the Team has lost a teammate. Now then, time to do what I like to do best, replying.**

**phantom00- I will, don't worry.**

**The Mouth- I'm not good at writing pun. I'm good at laughing at it, but not writing.**

**Justus80- Now you feel the pain. And I will, once I get there.**

**WordSmyth- They will, in time.**

**nightmaster000- I guess your question was answered a second ago, and kinda.**

**tray125- And so is this!**

**werido- Your review was answered a minute ago. And is your name 'weirdo' cause it's hard to tell… Just asking.**

**Zak Saturday- Thanks! I like writing!**

**jeanette9a- Sorry, the tongue bashing is a little…violent.**

**FateOfChaos- Wait no more!**

**nickorin fusionspark- I like a sword, a mace is too… bulky, but he can make any weapon, so don't worry.**

**Ixilon- Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it!**

**werido- Hang on… weren't you just…never mind. And it's a surprise.**

**GreenDrkness- No, a restraining order is too cliché. And I'll keep on writing.**

**Well, Happy New Year! The First Chapter of the New Year! This is special!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! If you think the last chapter was sad, you're going to cry in this chapter! This chapter will be the fourth most painful thing I wrote! I think… Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Death in a Family

The Team was in their briefing room, depressed on what happened.

"I still can't believe he betrayed us…" Danny said, looking sadly at the ground, wearing his civilian clothes. His teammates were thinking the same thing; why did Aqualad betray them?

It's almost been a year since Danny joined the Team and a lot had happened in his life. He fought villains, saved civilians, stopped robbers, caught criminals and even made the front page of the news. But he has never felt so… lost before. The only time he felt like this was when his parents disowned him, only ten times worst.

A day ago, during a mission, Aqualad attacked Danny and Wonder Girl while they were searching in an empty warehouse for clues on illegal gun smuggling. The two were caught by surprise, so they loss. Before Aqualad could finish them, the rest of the Team; Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, Bat Girl, Artemis and Kid Flash. Aqualad fought them, but was quickly outnumbered. Before they could restrain him, he quickly used his powers to summon a giant wave of water that broke through the wall and escaped. The Team was depressed since then.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, both Kid Flash and Artemis decided to quit the Team. After listening the Team's pleas to stay with them, Kid Flash told them that he and Artemis want to live normal, peaceful lives. After few uncomfortable minutes, the Team finally agreed.

Danny sighed and looked at his remaining teammates; Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Duncan, Batgirl, Robin and Wonder Girl. He lingered his gaze on Wonder Girl a bit before he looked down.

Finally, after a few minutes of depression in the air, he had enough and quickly stood up.

"Okay, enough moping around!" He said, surprising everyone. He looked at them with a determined expression. "We still have a job to do, and we can't do it while we're moping here."

Nightwing stood up and nodded.

"Danny's right," he said. "Moping around isn't going to help us, so let's stop being so pressed."

"Pressed?" Danny asked, looking at Nightwing.

"Pressed," Nightwing repeated. "You know, _de_pressed when you're down, _im_pressed when you see something awesome, _com_pressed when you're-"

"Okay, I get it," Danny said, stopping their leader. Everyone smiled, feeling a bit better.

Nightwing started frowning again.

"How are we going to tell Aquaman this?" He said. Everyone didn't answer.

"I guess we just tell him," Danny said, not knowing what to say.

"Like that's gonna do any good," Robin said, looking at his friend.

"Well, he's gonna find out sooner or later," Danny replied. "And sooner is better than later."

"I'll tell him," Nightwing said with a sigh. "Aqualad was part of my team, therefore my responsibility. I should be the one to tell him."

Superboy and Miss Martian shared a look and then said, "We'll go with you."

"Guys," Nightwing said, looking at them. "You don't have to do this."

"Too late," Superboy said, walking towards the Zeta Tube. Nightwing sighed and smirked a little.

"Comeback soon, Angelfish," Lagoon Boy said, his arm around Megan, shoulder.

She smiled and gave the Atlantean a peck on the cheek before leaving. Danny made a gagging gesture at Robin, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy. They stifled their laughter so Lagoon Boy won't hear them. Wonder Girl rolled her eyes, but she was smirking a little.

The three senior members of the Team went inside the Tube and vanished in a streak of light.

"So… what do you guys wanna do?" Danny asked, looking at them.

After a few minutes of pondering silence, they decided to watch a movie. Now they were deciding what movie to watch. Before they decided what to watch, the alarm started blaring.

"What the?" Batgirl said in surprise as they ran towards the Mission Room. Duncan went towards the computer and tapped a few buttons. Batman appeared, looking serious as usual.

"Batman to the Team," he said. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Batman," Duncan replied. "What's the problem?"

"My sources indicate that someone hired the Terror Twins, Sportsmaster, the Riddler and Clayface to attack the directors of Axion, who are meeting today at 1 o'clock," Batman explained as pictures of the mentioned villains and some important looking people appeared below him.

"What's Axion?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's an industry that focuses on high-tech equipment that even rivals Wayne Industries," Danny answered, causing everyone to stare at him. He noticed them looking at him. "The industry started in Amity Park, that's why I know all about it."

"Hmm, noted," Beast Boy said.

"So, where are they going to strike, Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"My sources told me that they will strike at Metropolis, at exactly 1700 hours, in LexCorp." Batman replied. "The Team's mission is to stop the hired mercenaries from harming the directors."

"Well, let's go," Robin said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Nightwing?" Danny said as his friends went to put on their costume, except for Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle. "We can't just go to a mission without a leader."

"Well, why don't you be the leader?" Beast Boy suggested, surprising Danny.

"I can't be a leader!" Danny protested.

"Why not?" Wonder Girl asked. "You'd make a great leader!"

Danny blushed a bit before continuing his rant.

"I can't be a leader," he said. "It' been barely a year since I joined!"

"So?" Robin said. "You'd be awesome."

"Yes, he will," Blue Beetle suddenly said. "I won't vaporize him. Who ask you, anyway!?"

"Okay…" Danny said, feeling a bit awkward. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Robin grinning at him.

"Don't worry, Danny," he said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Danny just sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said. "Better than having Beast Boy as the leader."

"Hey!"

Everyone, except Beast Boy, laughed. A few minutes later, the rest of the Team put on their costumes and went to the Bio Ship.

"Umm, how do you fly this thing?" Danny asked, looking at the controls. He touched the controls and the ship suddenly sped up. The Team screamed when they flew through the exit to the forest, breaking the trees and scaring the squirrels and birds. Screaming, Danny grabbed the controls with both hands. The ship suddenly stopped. Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy fell flat on their stomachs. Beast Boy slammed face first to the window. Robin, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee and Batgirl managed to stay on their sit. Danny shakily stood up from his spot.

"Okay," Danny said, rubbing his head. "First order of being leader; never let me drive the Bio Ship until I get my driver's license. All agree?"

Everyone agreed, groaning. Batgirl took over the controls as Danny sat down next to Robin and Wonder Girl.

"Nice driving," Robin commented. Danny lightly punched his arm as Wonder Girl giggled.

"So, Phantom, what's the plan," Batgirl asked. Everyone looked at Danny, making him feel nervous.

"Uh…well," he stuttered, rubbing his neck. "F-f-first, we…ah…need some…err…visual on the area. Duncan, can you give me a map of the place where the meeting is?" He said, using the communicator in his shades.

"Sure, Phantom," Duncan replied. "I'm already sending it to your communicator."

Danny waited until he heard a beep.

"Thanks, Duncan," Danny said, ending the transmission. He turned the knob on his shades and projected an image of the area; a tall building with the symbol of LexCorp. on it and other buildings near the vicinity.

"Okay," Danny said, trying not to sound nervous. "So the meeting will start at 1:00 PM. We'll divide into teams of two. Batgirl and Wonder Girl," he looked at the two girls. "You two will watch over the meeting in this building," he pointed at the closest building near LexCorp. "This place has a good view of where the meeting is, as well as a good place to stay undetected."

"We're on it," Batgirl said, nodding at Wonder Girl.

"Blue Beetle and Bumble Bee," Danny said, looking at the two colored, bug themed heroes. "You two will disguise as civilians, enter the building and be on the look out for something suspicious."

"Roger that, amigo," Blue Beetle said, looking at Bumble Bee.

"Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy," Danny continued, looking at the two green colored heroes. "You two will be on the top of the building and make sure that no one tries to attack from above."

"On it," Beast Boy said, giving the thumbs-up to Lagoon Boy.

"So that leaves you and me to do what?" Robin asked.

"The two of us will sneak in during the meeting," Danny replied. "In case one of the mercenaries is disguised as a business man. Any questions?"

No one asked any questions. A few minutes later, the Team arrived at Metropolis. They landed at the spot where Batgirl and Wonder Girl are placed and started going to their positions; Bumble Bee and Blue Beetle changed to their civilian identity and went inside the building, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy went to the top of LexCorp., jumping from building to building, Batgirl and Wonder Girl stood at the edge of the building, holding binoculars and Danny and Robin stealthily went inside the building, hiding from the cameras, employees and guards.

"Sneaking in sure is easier than it sounds," Danny commented to no one.

"If you're trained by a scary mentor and have ghost powers," Robin said, appearing beside him out of nowhere. They went to the top floor, creeping like shadows in the dark.

"I wonder who's behind the attack?" Danny asked, looking at the corner.

"Well duh," Robin replied, getting out of his hiding spot. "It's Lex Luthor. He's trying to eliminate the competition."

"Nah," Danny said, shaking his head. "Lexy's not the type of person to do this. He's more of a robot assassins type, not hired assassins type."

"Then who?" Robin said.

Before Danny could reply, he spotted the directors around the corner, Lex Luthor walking beside them. Danny turned intangible and phased through the ceiling towards the air vents. Robin was suddenly beside him, scaring the half ghost.

"You really need to stop doing that," Danny commented to his friend. They stopped talking and looked through the air vent.

"Thanks for giving some of your time, Mr. Luthor," a dark skinned guy with glasses said.

"Please, call me Lex, Mr. Gray," Luthor replied. "And it's my pleasure to have the world's high-tech industry in my corporation."

Danny and Robin quietly watched the group as they entered Luthor's office. Danny and Robin became visible. Danny activated his communicator and contacted his friends.

"Phantom to Bat and Wonder Girls," he said. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Batgirl replied, watching the meeting with Wonder Girl. "And please separate our names."

"Is the meeting going well?" Danny asked quietly, crawling towards the room with Robin behind him. Good thing the vents' spacious.

"They're talking, so I guess it is," Wonder Girl replied.

"Okay, keep me posted," Danny said. "How are you two doing, B.B.1 and B.B.2"

"You are not calling us that," Bumble Bee said through her communicator, acting casual.

"Did you spot something suspicious?" Danny asked, activating his small and movable spy camera.

"If you count workers and students as suspicious, then yes," Blue Beetle replied, blending in the crowd of tourists.

"Okay, be on guard," Danny said. "What's your status, Lag and B.B.3?"

"Lag?!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed indignantly.

"How come I'm three?" Beast Boy complained.

"What's your status?" Danny asked, ignoring them.

"No one's attacking us," Lagoon Boy said, still miffed about the nickname.

"Okay, stay alert," Danny said, controlling the movable spy cam. He decided to call it Spy Fly. It flew through the vent and towards the businessmen.

"So, Mr. Luthor," a bald, old guy with glasses said. "What business do you wish to discuss about?"

"Well," Luthor replied, resting his head on his knuckles, "I do wish to discuss those… Anti-Ghost Weapons you are currently developing."

"Ah yes," a painfully familiar voice replied. Danny's eyes widen in shock. "The Axion's Ecto-Weapons."

"It can't be…" he whispered. He turned Spy Fly towards the voice and saw a brown haired woman wearing a blue HAZMAT suit. Next to her was a big guy wearing an orange Hazmat suit carrying a large metal case.

"What are they doing here?!" Danny whispered to Robin, who was also surprise.

While they were thinking about it, Danny's ex-parents were showing and explaining Luthor about their weapons and Jack explained how they rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule.

"Thank you for the very interesting discussion, Mr. Fenton," Luthor said, stopping Jack from his unending blabber of destroying ghosts. "Now then, would you like to sign the agreement no-," an explosion suddenly interrupted him.

"What the?!" Danny exclaimed, using Spy Fly to see what's wrong. Everyone was coughing, except for one guy who was smirking. His face stared deforming and his body started growing until he was a giant, murky monster.

"That was easier than I thought," Clayface laughed, walking towards Mr. Gray, his hand turning into a sword. "Now time to do what I'm paid for."

He was about to strike when something round hit him. The thing exploded, splattering him across the walls. Robin and Danny entered the room and helped the people out of the room. He turned his attention to Clayface, who was charging at him. He fired a Ghost Ray at him, but it just went through him. He jumped away and landed next to Robin, who managed to get the directors, the secretary and Luthor to safety.

"Phantom to the Team, we have engaged combat against Clayface!" Danny shouted at his communicator. "Requesting backup!"

"Sorry, Phantom," Batgirl replied, dodging a punch from a bulky guy with blond hair. "A little busy here." She threw some explosives at him. Wonder Girl was fighting a girl that looked the guy, except she wasn't bulky and huge. The two blondes seemed to be equally matched.

"Same here," Blue Beetle said, taking down the Riddler's minions with his sonic blaster. Bumble Bee was taking them down with her stingers. "There sure are a lot of them. Well sorry for not wanting to use a disintegrator ray!"

"Blue Beetle, a little help here!" Bumble Bee exclaimed, kicking the minions away from her. She spotted Riddler, a brown haired guy in green, and flew towards him, but the minions were blocking her way. She managed to escape their grasps by shrinking. Blue Beetle came and slammed the minions away.

"We have our own problems here, Phantom!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed, dodging an explosive javelin thrown by a guy wearing a hockey mask. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and charged at Sportmasters, who jumped away and threw some flash grenades at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned back into his human form, rubbing his eyes. He didn't notice Sportsmaster holding a metal ball behind him. Lagoon Boy quickly came to his rescue by becoming bigger and slamming into Sportsmaster. The guy managed to land on is feet and pulled out his javelin as Lagoon Boy helped Beast Boy up his feet.

"Looks like we're on our own," Danny said to Robin, facing the angry clay monster. Robin pulled out an Ecrisma Stick and Danny made two glowing green hammers. Clayface charged at them with unnaturally large fists. Robin jumped forward, using one of the fists to propel higher. He whacked the monster at the head, sending a little jolt at his head. Clayface growled and turned his attention to Robin, not noticing Danny charging at him with the hammers.

Danny hit Clayface and sent him splattering at the wall, but Clayface just pulled himself together.

"We're not going to make any progress if this keeps up!" Robin said, throwing some Birdarangs at Clayface, but he just swatted It away.

"Wanna do maneuver 6?" Danny asked. Robin grinned as Danny charged at Clayface with two glowing Tonfas. He kicked Clayface's face and followed by a strike to the gut. Clayface growled and attacked, but Danny kept dodging.

"Hold still, freak!" He exclaimed as Danny dodged an axe.

"Looks who's talking, Muck Face!" Danny said, cutting the axe away with a clean kick.

Clayface finally managed to grab his foot and slammed him to the ground.

"Not so confident now, huh brat?" Clayface said, laughing. Danny smiled and saluted at Clayface before phasing through the ground. Before Clayface could react, he heard a whistle above him. He looked up and Robin threw something in his mouth. Surprised, he swallowed it and it exploded inside him.

"What was that supposed to do?" Clayface said. Suddenly, he started hardening. "What's happening to me…!" He shouted before he completely turned to stone.

Danny appeared next to Robin and looked at the now immobilize monster.

"Nice," he said, grinning. "What do you call this deformed form of art?"

"How about… The Bad and Very Ugly?" Robin suggested. Danny laughed before remembering his friends. He contacted them through his communicator.

"Phantom to the Team, what's your status?" Danny said.

"All secure," Batgirl said as Wonder Girl tied the Terror Twins with her rope.

"We managed to beat Sportsmaster," Lagoon Boy said as Beast Boy rubbed his head. "But he escaped."

"We caught a bunch of minions," Blue Beetle said as Bumble Bee tied up the lackeys. "But the Riddler escaped. No, it wasn't a good idea to destroy the building!"

"Okay…" Danny said, looking at the wreckage. "Keep me posted."

"What are we gonna do about Luthor and the directors?" Robin asked, walking towards the door where they put the directors.

"You talk to them while I hide," Danny replied, turning invisible before Robin could reply. The Boy Wonder sighed, walking towards the door. He opened it and was blasted by a pink ray.

"Robin!" Danny exclaimed, turning visible. He ran towards Robin to see if he was alright.

"Nice to see you again, Little Badger," another familiar voice said. He looked up and saw Vlad Plasmius floating above them.

"What are you doing here, Fruitloop?!" Danny demanded, standing defensively in front of Robin. "What have you done to the directors!"

"Why, I wanted to see my son again," Vlad said, floating towards them. "That's why I hired these people to attack these directors to bait you out of your hiding place."

"Okay, you are seriously crazy!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes glowing. "I am not your son! And you need therapy!"

"Then I guess you still need to be persuaded," Vlad said, his hands glowing pink. He fired a strong Ghost Ray at Danny, who made a shield to block it. The ray was too strong, so it shattered the green shield and hit the Danny on the chest.

Vlad followed the attack with a barrage of Ghost Rays, pummeling Danny to the ground. Robin jumped towards Vlad, holding an Ecto Ecrisma Stick. He whacked the old halfa on the head. Vlad turned around, growling.

"You'll pay for that, you unworthy brat!" He shouted, firing at Robin. The Boy Wonder dodged the attacks with acrobatic leaps. Danny stood up and fired a Ghost Ray at Vlad's back. The older ghost was blasted through the wall.

"You okay there?" Robin asked as Danny kneeled on the ground, holding his chest.

"I'll be…fine," Danny replied, reaching at his communicator. Before he could contact them, a ray hit his hand and the communicator. His shades were destroyed and his hand was injured. Robin tried to help him, but another ray hit him, sending him to the wall.

Danny looked up and saw Vlad standing in front of him. He grabbed the young half ghost at the throat and lifted him up. Danny gasped for air as Vlad choked him.

"I am giving you another chance, Daniel," Vlad said, tightening his grip on Danny's neck. "Join me or else?"

Danny replied by spitting on Vlad's face. Vlad dropped him and wiped his face in disgust as Danny grinned. His grin was wiped out of his face as Vlad kicked him in the gut. The air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Leave him alone!" Robin shouted, hitting him on the back. Vlad turned around and fired a Ghost Ray at him. Robin flew towards the wall and hit his head. Vlad walked towards Robin, but Danny grabbed his legs, stopping him. Vlad looked down and was about to strike, but something was bleeping. He stopped and took out a device in his pocket; a communicator.

"Plasmius," a deep voice said. "The Justice League is coming at your area. Finish your mission and retreat immediately."

Vlad took a deep breath and grabbed Danny at the collar. He pulled out an injection and stabbed it on Danny's arm. Danny winced in pain as Vlad extracted his blood. He put the red and green liquid in his pocket and glared at Danny.

"Let this be a lesson, Daniel," he said, grabbing something in his pocket. He pulled out a trigger and threw Danny towards the window.

Danny's eyes widen when he realized what the trigger was.

"NO!" He shouted, flying at Plasmius at top speed, but he was too late; Vlad pressed the trigger and the room exploded. Danny was pushed back by the force and would have hit the floor, but Wonder Girl caught him.

"Danny, what happened!?" She said. Danny didn't answer and just flew towards the wreckage.

"ROBIN!" He shouted as he landed in the destroyed office with Wonder Girl behind him. He looked around the rubble and started digging. Wonder Girl helped him dig. Minutes later, the Team arrived along with Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Dr. Faith and Red Tornado.

Danny didn't pay them any attention and just kept digging. He gasped when he saw Robin's hand sticking out of a large rock. He pushed the rock away and saw Robin covered with wounds, burns and blood. Everyone was speechless and shocked. Danny checked for to see if he was breathing, but he wasn't. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl ran towards him as Danny checked his pulse, only to find it not moving.

"No," he said, tears streaming out of his eyes as Batman picked his sidekick up. Batgirl was crying at Nightwing's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

No one moved and everything was quiet, except for Danny's cries.

_The Cave_

Danny was looking at Robin's image in the Memorial. The room was filled with two more fallen heroes; the original Blue Beetle and Aquagirl.

He looked at his shoulder when he saw Wonder Girl and Nightwing walking towards him.

"Danny?" Wonder Girl said, her voice filled with worry. Danny looked at her, his eyes red from crying. Wonder Girl walked towards him and hugged him, something Danny really needed. He held on to her, his arms shaking with grief. After a few minutes, he let go and walked towards Nightwing.

"I'm sorry…Nightwing," he said, his voice croaked.

"It wasn't your fault, Danny," Nightwing replied, placing a comfortable hand on the young half ghost's shoulder.

"Yes it was," Danny said, looking at Nightwing. "I shouldn't have led this mission. It's my fault why Robin's…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Nightwing nodded and decided to leave Danny alone. He turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Nightwing?" Danny said, stopping Nightwing. He turned around and waited for Danny's question. "Can you tell me Robin's secret identity?"

Nightwing respond for a few minutes.

"Jason Todd…" he said, walking towards the exit. Danny looked back at his friend's image with Wonder Girl beside him. He clenched his hand so tightly that he wounded it.

"I swear, Jason," he said, looking at the image. "I will make Plasmius pay. I swear…"

Meanwhile, Vlad, Riddler and Sportsmaster was standing in front of Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor and the rest of the Light, who were on the screen.

"So, did you acquire the sample?" Luthor asked, his hands behind him.

"I have," Vlad said, holding a vile of red and green liquid. He handed I to Vandal, who smiled victoriously.

"With this, our goals are almost within our reach," he said, holding the thing at the light. "Soon, everyone will see the Light."

**Another tragedy has struck the Team. Will they be able to defeat the Light? What are they planning to do with Danny's blood? Will Danny get his revenge on Vlad? Reply time;**

**Weirdo- Maybe, I'm still thinking about it.**

**jeanette9a- You know what they say, why must the good die young?**

**nightmaster000- Yup. It starts next chapter.**

**Ixilon- Thanks. Thanks. Surprise. Yes and absolutely.**

**Justus80- I'm still thinking about the powers. Can you give some ideas?**

**Guest- They will and with another good reason.**

**Chaos Infinity-X- I will.**

**newboy- That's a surprise.**

**WOLF- Thanks for the tip. I was actually planning that.**

**Nireena26- Thank you, you flatter me so much.**

**ameafurry- Maybe, if I can find a spot for him.**

**Well, good-bye and see you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right! It's been decided; aliens **_**and **_**ghosts will invade the earth, but not at the same time, cause that'll be confusing. I would like to thank the voters for giving me their, you know, votes. Now sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Happy New Year

_One and a Half Year Later…_

_New York City_

Inside a bank, a group of robbers has taken the people as hostages. Sirens were blaring outside the bank.

"Hurry up!" One of the robbers shouted to the Loaner, pointing a gun at her. "Fill the bag up!"

The Loaner nodded frantically as she hastily filled the bag. While she was filling the bag, the other robbers were watching the entrance and the other hostages.

Once it was full, the robber grabbed the bag and motioned the other robbers to pick up the other bags.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted, grabbing one of the hostages, a kid wearing a hoodie. The kid grinned, which caught the robber's attention. "What so funny, punk?"

"Nothing, really," he said, looking at the robber with unnatural green eyes. "It's just funny that you grabbed the wrong hostage!"

Before the robber could reply, a white ring appeared, traveling across the kid's body. The robber stared at the white haired teenager who was grinning at him The teenager was wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit, gray and green gauntlets, black and white boots, a utility belt, a black cape and a pair of high-tech shades. There was white DP logo on his chest. Before the robber could react, Danny punched the robber in the face, surprising the other robbers.

"It's the Phantom!" One of them shouted, pointing at Danny. "Shoot him!"

Before they could shoot him, the robbers guarding the entrance were suddenly surrounded by smoke. There were shouts of surprise, followed by some punching and kicking. When the smoke cleared off, Batgirl appeared, the robbers were lying around her.

The other robbers were about to shoot her and Danny when the ceiling suddenly exploded. They looked up and saw Wonder Girl flying towards them, throwing her lasso at them. She caught one of them and threw him towards the other robbers.

"Freeze!" The last robber said, grabbing one of the hostages and pointing his gun at her head. "Let me go or I'll shoot her!"

Suddenly, his gun started floating away from him towards Danny, who grabbed it.

"With what?" Danny asked, twisting the gun into a pretzel. The robber panicked. He let the girl go and made a run for it to the back exit. Batgirl threw a bola towards the robber's feet. Before he could reach the exit, the robber fell face first to the floor.

"Nice throw," Wonder Girl commented, landing next to Danny.

Danny looked at the robbers.

"You'd think they would take a break during New Year's," Danny said.

Batgirl's communicator suddenly started beeping. She pressed it and said, "Beta here, what's wrong?"

"Beta," Nightwing replied. "There's trouble in the UN Headquarters, just two blocks from where you are. Go there, ASAP."

"On it," Batgirl said, ending the transmission. "Beta, let's go!"

"Two missions in one night," Danny said, smirking at Wonder Girl. "It's gonna be a busy night."

UN Headquarters

A giant, white skinned man with red eyes and black hair was attacking a group of guards, towards Secretary General Tsang's office. He managed to take the guards down without trouble. He started saying something in a strange language.

One guard hurriedly led Secretary General Tsang towards his office and locked the door. Before they could act, the doors were busted open and the guy walked towards them. The guard started firing at the stranger, but the bullets just bounced back from his skin. He looked at the bullets and started saying something with his strange language. Then he used his finger to block the gun's hole. The guard fired and was blown back from the recoil.

The stranger looked at the secretary and started speaking.

"Please," Tsang said, backing away. "I don't understand. I don't know what you want!"

The stranger looked at him before pressing something in his belt.

"Translating intellect," the belt said.

"So that's how you want to play it?" The stranger said. "Fine. Contract calls for the Main Man to put on a show for the locals. So one more time; surrender or die?" He said the last one with glee.

"Contract?" Tsang asked, looking confused and scared. "Show?!"

"Die it is," the Main Man said. Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned his head around and a mace smacked him in the face. After that, Wonder Girl jumped in front of him and punched him in the gut so hard, the shockwave broke all the windows. The Main Man was on all four.

"Nice punch, Wonder Girl," Danny commented, floating towards her.

"Thanks," she said. Batgirl suddenly jumped through the window and landed in front of Tsang.

"Wonder Girl, Phantom, keep him busy while I get Secretary General Tsang to safety," she said, grabbing Tsang by the arm.

"All over it, Batgirl," Wonder Girl replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Ready to dance, Clown Face?" Danny asked as the Main Man stood up, staring at them with red eyes.

"Who are you?" Tsang asked as Batgirl ripped the tapestry off the hidden elevator. "Where are you taking me?"

"Down," Batgirl replied as she pulled Tsang inside the elevator.

"Okay big guy," Wonder Girl said, charging towards the Main Man, punching his face. "Let see how much punishment you can-!"

She was suddenly cut off when he grabbed her face and threw her towards the wall.

"Wonder Girl!" Danny shouted. Growling, he charged toward the Main Man and kicked his face, but it didn't do any good. Danny then smacked the Main Man's head with a giant green hammer, which did a little damage. Before Danny could attack again, the Main Man punched Danny in the gut, giving him no time to phase through. Danny gasped in pain, the hammer vanishing, and was kicked towards the desk.

"Khari?" The Main Man said, walking towards the elevator. "Shizefem think they can take on the Main Man? Khari?"

Below them, Batgirl was dragging Senator General Tsang out of the elevator.

"We'll get you out through the General Assemble building," she said to Tsang. Suddenly, the Main Man landed on the elevator, crushing it. The shockwave caused Batgirl and Tsang to stumble. Before he could get to them, Batgirl threw a smoke pellet at the Main Man, surrounding them with black smoke.

The Main Man lunged forward and tried to grasp them, but they vanished. He growled in frustration. Batgirl and Tsang ran inside the assembly room. Batgirl suddenly pushed Tsang down, avoiding the Main Man's weird weapon.

He walked in the room, holding his strange weapon. Suddenly, Wonder Girl suddenly tackled his legs, causing him to fall. Before he could stand, Danny appeared above him and smashed him to the ground with a green mace.

"Hold it, Clown Face!" She said, looking at the Main Man. "We weren't done dancing."

"Shizefem," he growled as he stood up, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, shizefem," Wonder Girl said. "I've been called worse…I think."

"Is that even a word?" Danny asked.

The Main Man charged at them, aiming his fist at them. Danny made a shield to block it and Wonder Girl gave the Main Man an uppercut and kicked him away. She threw her lasso and managed to get him, but the Main Man just grabbed the lasso and pulled Wonder Girl towards him.

Surprised, Wonder Girl was punched towards the ceiling and landed on the benches. Danny charged at the Main Man with two swords and slashed at him, but his skin was hard. The Main Man tried to punch Danny, but this time, he managed to turn intangible before he could hit him. Danny then fired a Ghost Ray at the Main Man's face.

Suddenly, he grabbed Danny's arm, slammed him to the ground and punched his gut, making a crater in the floor. Batgirl, who noticed that both Wonder Girl and Danny are down, turned to Tsang and said, "When I move, run."

She jumped up towards the Main Man, grabbed his shoulders and landed on a desk. He grabbed the desk and broke it, causing Batgirl to fall.

"Planet of the Shizefem," he said. Suddenly, he noticed something blinking on his shoulders. They suddenly exploded, causing him to stumble. Danny flew towards him, holding a giant mace and whacked him on the head.

He growled and grabbed Danny. Wonder Girl flew towards him, but he quickly ducked and grabbed her leg. Then he spun the two teenagers around and threw them away. Wonder Girl and Danny slammed into Batgirl, who was starting to stand up.

Senator General Tsang ran towards the exit, but the Main Man jumped and landed in front of him, blocking his way. He grabbed Tsang and lifted him up.

Danny, Wonder Girl and Batgirl slowly stood up, groaning. Then they noticed the Main Man. They quickly went towards him, which annoyed the Main Man.

"Time to die, kronos," he said. Tsang screamed in terror as the Main Man started pulling him apart.

"No!" Wonder Girl exclaimed as Danny tried to fly faster. Tsang was pulled apart and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now that's just wrong," he said and Wonder Girl agreed with him. They weren't freak out because they couldn't save him, they were freak out because Tsang was a robot. Inside, a small, green alien sat on the controls.

The Main Man grabbed the alien before he could escape. The small creature struggled in vain, but the Main Man's grip was too strong.

"Got you, kronos," he said, looking at the alien. Then he turned his attention to the three heroes. "The Main Man's contract's complete."

He pressed something in his belt buckle and the doors suddenly exploded. Outside, a flying vehicle was floating next to the wall.

"Shizefem, your world's your world," he said before jumping towards the vehicle. He put the alien on his bike. A collar appeared and trapped alien. He tried to get it off him, but the Main Man said something and the alien stopped struggling. After that, the Main Man flew of, vanishing into space.

Danny and Wonder Girl stared at the sky with wide eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I think Clown Face is an alien," Danny said, breaking the silence.

"And that's not even the scary part," Batgirl agreed, looking at what used to be Secretary General Tsang. She activated her communicator and contacted Nightwing.

"Beta to Nightwing," she said. "We found something…interesting."

_The Cave_

"Recognize: Batgirl. B16. Wonder Girl. B21. Danny Phantom. B23," the Zeta Tube activated and said heroes walked in the cave. In the cave, Nightwing and Mal Duncan were waiting for them.

"You guys alright?" Nightwing asked them.

"A little injured, but nothing some sleep can't heal," Danny replied, wincing and grabbing his stomach. "Clown Face sure packs a punch. Good thing tomorrow's a snow day. This guy needs to sleep late."

Danny walked towards the corridor, but then he abruptly stopped behind Nightwing.

"By the way, Nightwing," he said, slightly turning his head. "Do you have any leads on Plasmius?"

He said it calmly, but his fists were shaking with anger. The others noticed it, but didn't comment on it, knowing full well of Danny's hatred against Plasmius.

"Sorry, Danny," Nightwing replied. "Still no leads, but I'll keep looking."

Danny nodded and bid them goodnight, transforming into Danny Fenton, a sixteen-year kid with messy black hair and blue eyes. He yawned and walked towards his room. On the way, he bumped into the new Robin, who was wearing civilian clothes.

"Oh, hey there, Robin," Danny said, stifling a yawn. "How'd things go with Clayface?"

"It went well, thanks to that maneuver you taught me," Robin replied.

Danny grinned and gave Robin a high-five. At first, he didn't like him joining the Team, thinking that he was a replacement for Jason, but after awhile, he began to accept him as part of the Team. He even taught him some of the moves he and Jason used to do during missions.

"Not bad, kid," he said. "Keep this up and you may start leading this Team someday."

"Umm… thanks, but I don't feel comfortable leading," Robin said, scratching his head.

Danny smirked and bid Robin goodnight. After that, he went inside his room and locked the door. Inside, the walls were painted blue, covered with posters of NASA and a band called Dumpty Humpty, models of planets, stars and rockets hung on his ceiling and his backpack was placed near his computer. He fell on his bed, sighing tiredly. He looked at his nightstand and stared at a picture of him, Cassie and Jason, grinning in front of the Hall of Justice in their civilian clothes, his arms slung around their shoulders. Then he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

_Three Days Later…_

Danny was in his workshop, building a portable battle suit. He was about to test it out when the doors opened. He looked up and saw Cassie walking towards him.

"Hey, Cass," Danny greeted, removing his safety goggles, smiling at her. Danny was always happy to see her, since he developed a crush on her.

"Hi, Danny," she said, looking at his new invention. "What's that?"

"This little thing?" Danny gestured at his invention. "It's a portable battle suit. Just press this button-" he pressed the red button and suddenly, his invention started covering his body, and soon, he was wearing a robotic suit, complete with a jetpack and a helmet with his logo placed on the chest. "And you're ready for instant action. I call it, the Phantom Peeler."

"The Phantom Peeler?" Cassie asked, looking at the suit. "Why'd you call it that?"

"Because one blast from this baby, and you'll be peeled like a grape," Danny replied, firing at a dummy. The dummy's cloth started peeling away and soon, nothing was left except pieces of cloths and a pile of sand. "Perfect to destroy a disguise or an indestructible robot."

"Cool," Cassie commented as Danny deactivated the suit. The suit shrunk until it was back to being portable. Danny walked towards his weapons vault. He opened it and placed the Phantom Peeler right next to the Specter Cutter, a light-saber sword that can cut through metal.

"How many do you have stored in there?" Cassie asked as he locked the vault up.

"I don't know," Danny replied, looking at the vault. "Fifty?"

Before Cassie could react, Nightwing's voice started booming in the speakers, calling the Team to gather in the Briefing Room.

"Wonder what that could be," Cassie asked as Danny wiped the oil of his face.

"Must have something to do with that weird alien," Danny replied, turning into his alter ego. Cassie started at him, seeing how his costume resembled Jason's. Danny noticed her looking and grinned.

"See something you like?" He teased, flexing his arms. Cassie lightly punched his arm, which still hurts. The two went towards the Briefing Room, stopping at Cassie's room so she can change into her uniform.

After that, they entered the Briefing Room and saw everyone, except Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy. After Nightwing explained where they are, Danny couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they got to go to an alien planet. Nightwing then explained about the mission, which consists of an alien race called the Kroloteans and stolen Zeta tech.

"So it's all hands on deck," Nightwing said, pointing in front of map with the coordinates. "The League and the Team will hit all fourteen Krolotean locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is Ops manager, coordinating con from here."

"C'mon Alpha Squad," Lagoon Boy whispered, causing Danny to look at him.

"Wonder Girl," Nightwing turned to Cassie. "You and I are Alpha."

Danny grinned as Wonder Girl quietly cheered.

"Neptune's beard," Lagoon Boy said, disappointed. Danny gave him a pat on a back, which seemed to only annoy him further.

"Assignment; Philadelphia," Nightwing finished, pointing at the map.

Lagoon Boy calmed down and started whispering for Beta Squad.

"Batgirl, Bumble Bee," Nightwing turned to the two heroines. "You two and wolf are Beta."

Lagoon Boy groaned.

"Assignment; Vlatavastok," Nightwing pointed at another location on the map.

"Danny, Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, you're Gamma," Nightwing turned to the four remaining heroes. "Prep the Bio shi. You're headed to New Orleans."

Lagoon Boy walked away, muttering something about Gamma getting the soft gigs with Blue Beetle and Robin behind him. Danny was about to follow when Nightwing stopped him.

"Danny," he said, looking at the half-ghost. "You'll be leading Gamma."

Danny's eyes widen behind his shades.

"What?" He said, thinking he heard wrong. "Nightwing, I can't lead this squad, not after that… incident…" His voice was filled with guilt and regret. "Why can't Robin lead?"

"Robin's too young to lead a squad," Nightwing replied, putting an encouraging hand on the teen's shoulder. "Besides, this would be a good opportunity to make your feet wet as a field leader."

"Because it's Gamma and you're hoping everything will go smoothly or it's because we're stretch thin and you have zero choices?" Danny guessed.

Nightwing thought for an answer.

"Just try not to get killed," he said, causing Danny to look at him with surprise. "And no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order"

"Thank you for those encouraging words," Danny said sarcastically, causing the older hero to smirk a bit.

Nightwing then left to get the Supercycle. Wonder Girl was about to follow him, but stopped when Danny walked towards her.

"Be careful, Cass," he said to his friend, worry painted on his face. Wonder Girl smiled at him and gave him a peck at the cheek before following Nightwing. Danny stared at her retreating form, touching his cheek, blushing a bit. Then he flew towards the Bio Ship. He entered it and saw the others waiting for him.

"Why are so happy, chum?" Lagoon Boy demanded, noticing the smirk on Danny's face.

"N-nothing!" Danny quickly replied, walking towards the driver's seat, ignoring the questioning looks his teammates are giving him. "Buckle up, team. Next stop, New Orleans!"

The Bio Ship floated up and flew towards the opening. Then Danny activated the camouflage mode and flew towards New Orleans.

_New Orleans_

Danny and Gamma Squad arrived in New Orleans. Following the coordinates Mal gave him, Danny directed the ship towards the docks. The Bio Ship flew towards and stopped on top of a junkyard. Lagoon Boy looked through the window, hoping to see something big. But instead, he spotted a tool shed.

"A tool shed?" He said in disbelief. "Barely enough room for one Zeta tube in there. I knew we got the soft gig."

"And yet I'm strangely okay with that," Blue Beetle said, putting his hands behind his head. "Yes I am," he suddenly said. "Yes I am! Yes. I. Am!"

The others stared at him weirdly. Danny just shook his head and activated his communicator.

"Gamma to Cave, we're in position," he said as an image of Mal appeared in front of him.

"Acknowledge, Gamma," Mal replied. "All Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time."

Danny nodded and ended the transmission. He activated the ship's autopilot and opened the door. The four heroes jumped and landed on the broken cars. They looked at the tool shed and Danny gave Blue Beetle the signal.

Blue Beetle nodded and turned his arm into a sonic cannon then he fired at the tool shed, blasting it to bits. After the smoke cleared off, Robin and Lagoon Boy jumped towards the broken tool shed. They looked around the area and spotted nothing. Lagoon Boy looked down and saw a toolbox. He kicked to see if it was actually a toolbox, and it was.

"Congratulations, Blue," he said, looking at Blue Beetle with a laughing expression. "You took down an actual tool shed."

"Gamma to Cave," Danny said, using his communicator. "There's no Zeta Tubes here. No Kroloteans, no hidden entrances, no hostages, no nothing."

"Watch Tower's sensors still reads Zeta radiation from the area," Mal replied.

"Robin, scan the area," Danny said to Robin, who nodded. He grabbed the Zeta detector and scanned the area.

"The Zeta radiation is confirmed," Robin said. "But it's coming from…below the water line."

The heroes turned their direction to the dock.

"You're up, Lag," Danny said to Lagoon Boy, who growled.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he growled, but he did what he was ordered. He dived underwater and the rest waited for the signal. After a few minutes, Lagoon Boy sent the signal.

"Let's go," Danny said as he removed his cape. Then he pressed a button on his high-tech shades and an air mask suddenly covered his face. Robin also took of his cape and put a small breathing device on his mouth. The three heroes dived underwater and swam towards Lagoon Boy.

Lagoon Boy pointed at a cave with a metallic gateway. The heroes swam towards it. Lagoon Boy looked at Danny, like he was asking permission to do something. Danny nodded and Lagoon Boy turned his attention to the gates and grinned. Strange glowing markings appeared on his body and suddenly, Lagoon Boy got very big.

He forcefully opened the gates, letting the three heroes swim through. After they managed to get pass, Lagoon Boy followed them, turning back to normal. The heroes swam through the metal cavern and submerged. After removing the air mask, Danny and the rest of Gamma stared at the cave in shock. Inside, a big machine made out of Zeta Platforms was being tended by hundreds of Kroloteans. Danny, Robin, Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle then hide before the aliens spotted them.

"Gamma to Cave," Danny said. "We hit the mother load; huge base, alien tech, multiple Zeta Platforms and a lot of Kroloteans. Requesting backup."

"Acknowledge," Mal replied. "We'll send backup. Until then, lay low."

Suddenly, the base started beeping. Blue Beetle looked at the machine.

"That may be a problema este," he said, pointing at something. They looked at what he was pointing and saw themselves on a video screen. They looked around and saw a bug-like machine floating behind them.

They turned their attention back to the Kroloteans, who started running towards them.

"Soft gig, huh?" Blue Beetle said to Lagoon Boy, who didn't reply.

Everyone looked at Danny, waiting for a plan.

"Form up!" he said, jumping up. "Blue, support s from above. Robin, Lagoon Boy, you're with me."

"Si, ermano," Blue said, flying up, his cannon ready.

"Stay liquid, guys," Lagoon Boy said as he, Robin and Danny charged at the swarm of Kroloteans.

Robin pulled out a Bo Staff and jumped towards the Kroloteans. He kicked the ones that were on his way and whacked the others with his Bo Staff, which started sparking with electricity then he threw some explosive pellets at the Kroloteans. Lagoon Boy used his Puffer Form and swatted the small aliens away. Danny made two glowing, green whips and started throwing the Kroloteans at each other. Blue Beetle used his cannon and fired at Kroloteans that were behind them. Then he fired at Kroloteans that were going to Lagoon Boy, who was trying to remove the small aliens on top of him.

One of the Kroloteans, the leader, looked at Blue Beetle and suddenly panicked. He pointed at him and shouted something. The Kroloteans looked at Blue Beetle and started running towards the Zeta Platforms.

"They really don't like you," Lagoon Boy said to Beetle, turning back to his smaller form. "I'm a little jealous."

Blue Beetle's eyes suddenly widen.

"He said what?" He exclaimed.

"I said I'm jealous, no need to rub it in," Lagoon Boy said, throwing the Kroloteans away from him.

"Not you, that troll over there," Blue Beetle said, pointing at the leader.

"Hang on. You can understand them? How?" Danny asked, using his telekinesis to throw the Kroloteans away.

"I don't know, exactly. But I can," he replied. "He's ordering all the Kroloteans to Zeta off world. His setting this base to self-destruct in four minutes!"

"Then it's time to go," Danny said as they regrouped in front of the water. "Anything else we need to know?"

"He said something about sacrificing the playthings below," Blue Beetle replied.

"Playthings… the abductees!" Robin exclaimed.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds este, then boom!" Blue Beetle exclaimed.

"Nightwing said not to take unnecessary risks to the squad," Danny said. "But this doesn't count. Where's the quickest way down?"

"There!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at some holes where some Kroloteans are climbing out.

"B.B., on point. Go!" Danny said, pointing at the holes.

"Going!" Blue Beetle exclaimed, flying towards the holes. His hands combined and turned into a giant hammer, then he forced he way through the swarm of little aliens with the others behind him.

The heroes jumped through the hole and reached the lower level, managing to stop one Krolotean from escaping.

"Grab him!" Danny exclaimed, pointing at the small alien. Blue Beetle quickly obliged and grabbed the alien's neck.

"Hello?" A male voice said. "Is someone there? Please, get us out."

The heroes looked and saw a cage full of people, along with the real Secretary General Tsang. They quickly ran towards them.

"Look!" One of them shouted, pointing at Danny and Robin.

"It's Phantom!" A female hostage exclaimed.

"And Robin!" A big guy with blond hair added.

"Thank heaven," one of them said. When they saw Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle, they gasped in horror.

"More aliens!" The big guy exclaimed.

"Keep them away!" The female hostage shouted.

"Hey! We are not aliens!" Blue Beetle exclaimed. He suddenly remembered the alien he was holding, who was giving him the 'look'. "Well, he is. But we're not!"

"Do your thing, Lag," Danny said to Lagoon Boy, who nodded. He activated his Puffer Form, causing the hostages to scream. Lagoon Boy then opened the cage with ease.

"Thank you," Tsang said as Lagoon Boy went back to normal. "We didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Lagoon Boy said, cutting him off. "I get that a lot, chum." After that, he and Robin quickly helped the hostages.

"Quick," Danny said to Blue Beetle. "Ask him the fastest way out of here."

"Dude, I don't speak the- Wait, you can?" Blue Beetle said, like he was talking to someone else. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

The other heroes stared at him.

"Blue's an odd little fish, isn't he," Lagoon Boy commented.

"Yes he is," Danny agreed. "Which is why we like him very much."

Blue Beetle started speaking a chattering language to the Krolotean, who quickly replied. He turned to Danny and spoke in that strange language.

"I mean, this way!" He said pointing to the direction where the Krolotean told him to go. "C'mon." They quickly followed him towards the exit.

The Docks

The junkyard suddenly exploded, causing a giant fire. On the water, Danny, Robin, Blue Beetle, the Krolotean and the hostages emerged from the water, gasping for air.

"Where's La'gaan?" Danny asked, looking for the Atlantean. Lagoon Boy suddenly emerged beside him, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, lifting his arms. "Gamma Squad rules!"

Danny grinned at him and the two did a high-five.

"Uh…Danny," Blue Beetle said, looking at the sky.

The others followed his gazed and saw the Justice League floating towards them, along with the rest of the Team. Nightwing stared at Gamma Squad, like he was upset. Danny and the rest of Gamma looked down, thinking they did something wrong.

Nightwing suddenly smirked.

"Dude, way to get your feet wet!" He said.

Danny looked up and grinned at him. Then he felt a slap on his back. He turned around and saw Robin giving him the thumbs-up.

After they put the hostages on dry land, Wonder Girl walked towards Danny.

"You okay there?" She asked.

Danny grinned at her.

"Never been better," he replied, causing Wonder Girl to smile.

Unknown to them, a small camera was recording them.

"The boy has grown stronger since your last encounter with him, Vlad," Savage said as he watched the video. "That could be very troublesome."

"Not to worry, Vandal," Vlad replied, his tone calm. "The boy will be in our grasps soon enough. Once we had him, we can finally finish Project Ph."

Vlad pulled out a letter, an invitation to VladCorp.'s grand tour.

"Soon enough," Vlad repeated before he laughed evilly.

**And it's done. Hope you like it. Vlad's planning something and one thing is obvious; he's after Danny. How will our hero react seeing the person he hated so much? And what is Project Ph? Review time!**

**nightmaster000- Thanks for the compliment. And take a guess on what the Light is planning.**

**princessbinas- Now that's brain power!**

**Justus80- Shapeshifting… I'll think about it. And yes, a little time, he now feels comfortable.**

**Perseus Pax- Your Dani senses are tingling!**

**Weirdo- 1) That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**2) I'm still working on that, but I'm guessing…next chapter.**

**3) I believed this chapter just answered your question.**

**Water-Iris-Hetalia- Thank you for your kind words. :D**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD- Actually, Dick was the former Robin and Jason is the second Robin, who mysteriously died. Tim is the third Robin, the one in this story.**

**WOLF- Thanks for the compliment, and for the Cujo idea. I really like that dog. And you have good insight.**

**No. 1 tigger- Thanks, maybe and yes.**

**Guest- Thanks. May Robin rest in peace. TT_TT**

**jeanette9a- Yes it does. **

**Linariel- Thanks for the compliment. And take a guess on what Light plans to do. And the answer to your third question will be revealed next chapter.**

**Guest- Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. And I'll see what I can do to get those two together.**

**Monkeygirlz3- Yup.**

**Robert D. daSilva II- I'll see what I can do, thanks.**

**dracula-key- Thanks, can't wait to write those parts.**

**Yami's Devil- LET THE HUNT BEGIN! (Grabs homemade torch and pitchfork.)**

**SeeSea17- There was another Robin before Tim.**

**Gabbygirl1234- And I enjoy reviews! :D**

**naien543- Thank you. **

**The Virus- Hope you like his telekinesis powers. And you'll find out next chapter.**

**FrostBiteGuardian- I will never stop updating, until it's complete, of course.**

**TownOfYrekaZzzyzx- I'll try, but I'm updating other stories. You should read them while you wait. **

**Okay, that's all the time we have folks. Oh, and By the way, someone is going to make an appearance next chapter. Here's a hint, she's Danny's sister. See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To read or not to read? Well duh, to read! Please enjoy yourselves to another epic packed chapter! P.S. In this chapter, there are hints of other characters that are from the DC Universe, but are not in the show, hehehe.**

**Authors Note: I don't own Rose Wilson, Joey Wilson and Mr. Carr. They belong to DC. I do own Johnson, though.**

Chapter 8: Bitter Reunions

Danny sighed as he walked through the hallway, his backpack slung on one shoulder. It's been three days since his last mission, and he has been dying to get back in the field. Sadly, there was no mission and Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy aren't back yet from their mission from space. And worse of all, today was Monday.

"The life of a hero is never easy," he whispered to himself as he opened his locker.

"Morning Danny!" A voice behind him exclaimed, slapping his back. He turned around and saw a pretty white haired girl with gray eyes. Behind her was a guy with curly blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rose, Joey," Danny greeted, smiling at the only friends he have in school. He met Rose and Joey Wilson two years ago, ever since he started school. Since then, he's been hanging out with the two siblings. Rose was a cool girl and seems to have a thing for Danny and Joey was an okay guy who plays the guitar, but can't speak.

Joey smiled and did some sign languages.

"Uh…he said 'good morning,' right?" Danny asked, looking at Rose.

"Actually, he said 'go out with my sister, she's so cool,'" Rose replied, causing Joey to give her a look of disbelief.

"Nice try, Rose," Danny said, chuckling at the girl. "But I already have someone in mind."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Rose replied, winking at him.

Joey rolled his eyes and Danny chuckled, closing his locker. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Well, see you later, Danny," Rose said, winking at him again.

She left and Joey quickly followed her, giving a shrug to Danny.

Danny just shook his head and went towards his class. Suddenly, before he went ten steps, someone roughly grabbed his shoulders. He turned around and saw a buff guy with a shaved head.

"Well, look who it is?" He said with a sneer. "It's soon-to-be-dead Fentoad."

"Leave me alone, Johnson," Danny said in a bored tone. "I don't wanna be late for class."

"I'll leave you alone, after you give me your lunch money," Johnson replied, his palm opened expectantly.

"Or how about this," Danny replied, ignoring the hand. "You let me go and I won't beat your butt too bad in dodge ball."

"You got lucky, nerd!" Johnson exclaimed, his face red.

"Wow! Ten consecutive wins in a row is luck?" Danny said sarcastically. "I must have a lucky star!"

"That's it!" Johnson exclaimed, lifting Danny by the shirt. "Time for you to have a knuckle sandwich!" He raised his fist and was about to punch Danny, but a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Not getting into trouble now, are we boys?" A voice said. Danny smirked a bit as Johnson turned around and paled as he saw a man with brown hair and a goatee.

"No!" Johnson exclaimed as he put Danny down and fixing his shirt. "No trouble at all, Mr. Carr."

"Well, you two better get to class," Mr. Carr said. Johnson quickly left, not wanting to get into more trouble. Danny was about to leave when Mr. Carr suddenly stopped him.

"By the way, Danny," he said, getting something from his coat pocket. "I have an invitation for you from VladCo."

"VladCo.?" Danny said, taking the letter from Mr. Carr. He opened it and quickly read it. "Mr. Daniel Fenton, we would be very glad if you would attend the VladCo.'s first ever Expo for Future Geniuses, that will be held in Wisconsin."

Danny looked inside the envelope and found an ID card with his name and picture on it.

"Cool," Danny commented, looking at the ID. "When does it start?"

"Two days from now, actually," Mr. Carr replied.

"Who else is going?" Danny asked again, looking at the teacher.

"Actually, just you," Mr. Carr replied, surprising the young hero. "Seems like that Robotic Butler of yours impressed them."

"It was nothing," Danny said, grinning. "I like a clean room. So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Mr. Carr replied. "So you better pack tonight. Now go to class, you're already five minutes late."

Danny's eyes widen at the news. After a quick 'thank you' and 'see you at class', he quickly went to his least favorite class; Math.

_The Cave_

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Cassie asked Danny, blocking a punch from him. The two were currently in a middle of a sparring session, Nightwing watching them.

"Yup," Danny replied, trying not to get hit by her bone breaking punches. "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow on a first class plane."

"Are you sure you can't decline?" Nightwing asked. "What'll happen if there's a mission?"

"I guess you guys will just have to do without me," Danny replied, giving a leg sweep to Cassie. She gave a yelp of surprise when she fell backwards. Danny quickly pinned her to the floor before she could stand up.

"I win," Danny said, using his supernatural strength to keep her down. Cassie struggled a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Can you get off me now?" She asked. Danny smirked and stood up. He offered her a hand, which she took. Suddenly, Cassie pulled him down and the next thing he knew, Danny was pinned to the ground.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, holding Danny down. "Who's the winner-?"

Danny suddenly disappeared before Cassie could finish talking.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking around. "No fair!"

She heard someone laughing behind her. Before she could turn around, someone grabbed her and pinned her to ground.

"I win, again," Danny said, turning visible. He let her go and stood up. "Well, time for me to start packing. See you guys tomorrow."

Danny went to his room, packed some of the things he need and put his invitation inside his coat pocket. He lie down on his bed and yawned widely.

"VladCo…" Danny muttered, feeling uneasy about the name. He just shrugged and went to sleep.

_Two Days Later…_

Danny was lounging inside a very fancy limousine, looking at the surroundings. After getting off the extremely awesome plane and riding a very cool limousine, Danny finally reached Wisconsin.

"Are we there yet, Mister?" Danny asked the driver, taking his eyes away from the view.

"We're almost there, Mr. Fenton," the driver replied, looking at him through mirror.

After a few minutes, Danny finally arrived in a giant building with the word VladCo. displayed proudly on the front. Danny got off the limo, his bag slung on his shoulder and thanked the driver, who bowed in response. When the driver left, Danny started when he felt something on his shoulder.

"You must be Daniel," a voice behind him said. Danny turned around and saw a middle aged man with a ponytail and beard wearing a black suit.

"That's me. But I prefer Danny," Danny replied, scratching the back of his head. "And you're…?"

"Masters," the old man replied, offering a hand. "Vlad Masters."

Danny stared at the hand, feeling a bit uneasy. He slowly grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Now then," Vlad said as he and Danny walked inside the building. "As you may have read, VladCo. is developing the technology of tomorrow. So in order to do that, we have been gathering the brightest young inventors around the State. And you have been accepted."

"Thanks," Danny said, scratching the back of his neck. "So, where are the other students?"

"They're in their rooms, resting for tonight," Vlad answered. They stopped in front of the elevators. "Well, you better rest for tonight, Daniel. See you at the party."

"Thanks, Mr. Masters," Danny said, going inside the elevator.

Vlad walked away as the elevator doors closed. While he was walking towards his office, his phone started ringing.

"Yes?" He asked, holding the phone.

"Mr. Masters," a deep gruff replied. "She's here."

Vlad smiled evilly.

"Good," he replied. "Make sure she gets ready for tonight."

He pocketed his phone and inside his office. After locking the door, he pressed a button and six screens suddenly appeared. The Light appeared on the screens, looking at Vlad.

"Greetings, Vlad," Vandal said. "Is the plan going well?"

"It's going perfectly well," Vlad replied. He pressed another button and a video of an orange haired girl appeared. "Tonight, we will have the last piece we need to complete Project Ph."

_Five Hours Later…_

Danny walked towards the room where the party was being held, wearing a black, uncomfortable suit.

"Now I know why Conner hates monkey suits," he muttered, loosening the tie. "How can people wear this?"

Danny entered the room and saw tables full of food and a lot of young people eating and chatting. Danny walked towards the table and started eating, looking around. After a few minutes, he got bored and decided to sit down.

"Well, this is boring," he muttered, watching the other kids chat.

"Ah, Daniel," a voice behind him said. He turned around and saw Vlad standing behind him, holding a glass of champagne. "Just the man I was looking for."

"You need something, Mr. Masters?" Danny asked, standing up.

"Please, call me Vlad," Vlad replied, waving a hand. "And there's something I need you do."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I need you to go backstage," Vlad replied, whispering. "We're giving the 'Best Invention Award' to you."

"Really?" Danny said, grinning. "Okay. See you there."

Danny quickly walked towards backstage, not noticing the evil look in Vlad's face. He walked through the curtains, making sure no one notices him. Danny looked around the place, feeling a bit off. Suddenly, he felt a tingle on his spine and a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

"What the?" He said, looking at the wisp that was still coming out of his mouth. "It's not even that cold."

Suddenly, two green, icky tentacles appeared and grabbed him by the arms. He looked up and saw two green octopuses, looking ready to eat. Danny quickly turned into Phantom.

"Let go!" He exclaimed, kicking one of them away. Then he slammed the second one to the ground, splattering it across the ground.

"Where did they come from?" Danny asked, looking at the goop. He touched his communicator. "I better call Nightwing."

"Phantom to Cave," he said. "I got a proble-AAAGH!" He felt a sharp pain on his back. Danny fell on all fours, his back throbbing from the pain. He looked around and saw a very familiar face sneering at him.

"Long time no see, whelp," he said, his blaster aimed at Danny.

"Skulker!?" Danny exclaimed. He quickly blasted Skulker away and jumped on his feet. "What are you doing here!?"

"That's a very excellent question," Skulker said, holding a small black box. "Catch."

He tossed the box at Danny and it landed on his feet. Before he could react, the box grew and trapped his body, glowing with light blue light.

"What the?!" Danny exclaimed, looking at the box. "I can't phase through this thing. It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does," Skulker added, pressing a button his wrist. Danny screamed when the box electrocuted him. Unwillingly, Danny reverted back to his human half, almost losing consciousness.

"Now then," Skulker said, grabbing a Danny's hair. "Time to collect my trophy."

A blade popped out of Skulker's wrist, putting it under Danny's chin.

"I have a special place to put hang your head," he said, pushing the blade closer to Danny's neck, cutting him a little.

"That is enough, Skulker," a voice said, surprising them. Danny looked and saw Vlad walking towards them. "Your job was to capture the boy. Not kill him."

"R-r-right," Skulker said, the blade going back to his wrist. "I just carried away, sir. I will go now and…uh…get ready for the plan."

Skulker flew through the ceiling, turning intangible, leaving a confused Danny.

"I don't understand," he said, looking at Vlad. "What's going on here!?"

"Of course you don't understand," Vlad said, walking towards him. "You're what? A teenager. Skulker, as well as other ghosts, is under my employment. They were originally hired to spy on your father and test his skills, but never in my entire life did I ever imagine to discover you; the second half-ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"

"Second?" Danny said, confused.

A black ring appeared on Vlad's waist, traveling across his body. Danny's eyes widen when he saw Vlad Masters turned into Vlad Plasmius.

"YOU!" He exclaimed, a snarl plastered on his face. He tried to go ghost, but couldn't. "What is this thing?!"

"This," Vlad replied, placing his hand on the box. "Is a Spectral Energy Neutralizer designed by Skulker and paid for by me. And as long as you're in it, you are as human as your idiot father!

"Get me out of this thing!" Danny demanded, struggling to get out.

"Why?" Vlad said, sneering at Danny. "So you could fight me? Avenge your pathetic friend? Don't you see, Daniel? We are alike, you and I."

"I am nothing like you!" Danny exclaimed. "You're a selfish, crazy psychopath and I'm a guy who saves people!"

"But you cannot deny that we are one of a kind," Vlad countered. "You cannot deny that I am the only one who can help you."

"And you can help me by letting me go so I could break you in two!" Danny exclaimed.

Vlad sighed, disappointed.

"Perhaps you will join me, after I destroy your friends," he said, looking at a screen. Danny's eyes widen when he saw Nightwing, Robin, Wonder Girl and Batgirl riding on Sphere, flying towards VladCo.

Vlad laughed and teleported away, leaving Danny.

"Don't bet on it, Fruitloop," he muttered, grabbing something from his pocket. "Do your stuff, Spy Fly."

Spy Fly flew through the small space from the hole and started looking for an off button. Spy Fly finally found it and used all of its strength to push it. It finally succeeded, freeing Danny from his prison.

"Good fly," Danny said as Spy Fly flew back in his pocket. "Now time to help my friends!"

Before he could move, another blue wisp went out of his mouth then he heard growl behind him. He turned around and saw a gigantic, green English bulldog with red eyes and sharp fang.

"And tonight just keeps getting better," Danny said, going ghost.

Meanwhile, Nightwing and the Team were on the roof, looking at the party.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Robin asked, looking at Nightwing.

"According to the signal from Danny's call, this is the place." Nightwing replied, looking at the party below.

"So what are we waiting for?" Wonder Girl asked. "Let's get in there and save him!"

"Easy, Wonder Girl," Nightwing said. "Don't get whelmed. We need a plan."

"How about a funeral plan?" A voice behind them said. Before they could react, a missile flew towards them, hitting the roof. The roof crumbled under them, causing them to fall towards the party. They fell hard on their backs, groaning painfully. They looked up and saw Skulker grinning at them, his blasters aimed at their chests.

Nightwing looked at the guests, worried that they might get hurt.

"Batgirl, Robin, make sure the civilians get to safety," he ordered, pulling out the Ecto Ecrisma Sticks. "Me and Wonder Girl will keep Skulker here tained."

Robin and Batgirl nodded and ran towards the crowd, who didn't seem bothered by the heroes sudden appearance.

"Quick!" Batgirl said to one of the civilians. "Run towards the exits!"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, miss," a guy with glasses said.

"Listen, we don't have time to argue!" Robin said, grabbing the guy. "We have to-!"

The guy suddenly punched Robin's gut, sending him across the room. Then he grabbed Batgirl and threw her towards Robin. She managed to land on her feet and helped Robin up.

"Actually, you guys don't have time at all," the guy said, his form changing. His skin turned green and transparent and he became more animal like. Robin and Batgirl stared at him in surprised. Suddenly, all the civilians around them started turning into green monsters, snarling and growling at the two surprised heroes.

"Nightwing," Robin said, backing away from the ghosts. "We have a little problem."

Nightwing, who was trying to avoid the blasters while Wonder Girl was punching Skulker, looked at them and at the monsters. He quickly ducked when a missile sailed through his head.

Robin and Batgirl threw some of their projectiles at the ghosts, but it went through them like it was nothing. Robin growled and pulled out his electric Bo Staff and whacked the ghosts away from them.

"At least this one's working," he said as he watched the ghost stumble away from them. Suddenly, a pink Ghost Ray hit him on the chest, causing him to land on the ground.

"Robin!" Batgirl exclaimed, dodging the ghosts' sharp claws. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the cape and threw her next to Robin.

Vlad appeared on top of them, sneering.

"Time to end this," he said, his hands glowing dangerously. Nightwing, who noticed him, threw some explosive pellets at him. The pellets hit him and exploded, pushing Vlad away.

"You'll pay for that, mortal!" Vlad hissed, firing at him. Nightwing jumped away, but Skulker, who grabbed Wonder Girl by the leg, flew towards him and used Wonder Girl to whacked Nightwing. The two heroes slammed into each other painfully.

Soon, the Team found themselves surrounded by Skulker, Vlad and a crowd of ghosts.

"Give up, children," Vlad said, feeling superior. "There is no escape for you."

"Think again, Cheese Head!" A voice behind him exclaimed. He turned around and a green, glowing cannon ball hit him on the gut. Vlad gasped in pain and looked at the source and saw Danny wearing tattered clothes, a green cannon next to him.

"Again, you foolishly try to fight me, Daniel," he said, regaining his posture. "How about you give up and join me? Even you know you can't beat an army of ghosts!"

"Who said I was alone?" Danny replied. Suddenly, a giant, green bulldog appeared behind him, growling at the ghosts. "Sick'em, boy!"

The dog barked and pounced at the ghosts, who seemed frightened by the giant dog. Danny flew towards Vlad, slicing the ghosts away. Suddenly Skulker blocked his way.

"Time to finish what I started," Skulker said, two blades popped out from his wrists. He charged at Danny, who blocked the blades with his swords. Danny ducked and blocked the blades, trying not to get cut.

"Is that all you got, Metalbutt?" Danny asked, taunting the mechanical ghost. Skulker growled and charged at Danny. Danny smirked and jumped sideways before Skulker hit him. Then he sliced Skulkers arms off.

"Looks like your unarmed, huh Skulker?" Danny said, kicking the armless robot away.

Danny turned around and quickly blocked a Ghost Ray with his swords. He glared at Vlad and flew towards him, intending to cut him in half. Vlad sidestepped and swatted Danny away.

"Daniel, stop!" Vlad said. "Don't you see, with you by my side, I can open any door for you, show you things your powers can do! You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius, will rule!"

"Forget it, Fruitloop!" Danny said, regaining his balance. "Not even in a thousand years will I ever join you!"

He fired a Ghost Ray at Vlad, who grabbed it and fired it back at him. Danny made a shield and blocked it.

"I know who you are, Vlad," Danny threatened. "I'll tell on you. I'll tell everyone who you really are."

"Yes, you can," Vlad said, calmly. "But if you exposed me, you expose yourself!"

Vlad flew towards him, his hands glowing. Suddenly, Robin ambushed him from behind, whacking him on the head with his Bo Staff, followed by Nigthwing, who used his Ecrisma Sticks and whacked him on the face. Then Wonder Girl threw her lasso at him and pulled him to the ground. Danny then fired at giant Ghost Ray at Vlad, blasting him to the ground, making a small crater.

Vlad groggily stood up from the crater and found himself tied up by a green rope.

"It's over, Plasmius," Nightwing said, glaring at the older ghost.

"There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," Danny added, holding the rope.

"Sorry, children," Vlad said, smiling evilly. "But I always have a plan!"

Suddenly, on the stage, a pod appeared and a girl with orange hair was slamming at the glass with all her strength.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed.

Danny's eyes widen, staring at the girl in surprise.

"Jazz?" He said, not believing his eyes. "What have you done to her, Plasmius!?"

"I just invited her over," Vlad replied. "Now you have two choices; you either capture me or save your precious sister."

Suddenly, a bomb appeared on top of the pod.

"What's it gonna be, Little Badger?" Vlad said.

Danny growled, glaring at Vlad with hatred.

"This isn't over, Plasmius!" He said as he let him go and flew towards the pod. Vlad then teleported away before the Team could react.

Danny reached the pod and tried to phase through it, but the pod was Ghost proof. The girl stared at him like she saw him before.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "I'll get you out of here."

Danny looked at the bomb and tried to disarm it.

"Danny, hurry up!" Wonder Girl exclaimed as she watched the timer. "You got fifty seconds left!"

"I think I can do this without someone pressuring me!" Danny retorted, looking at the bomb.

Growling, Danny ripped the bomb off the pod and flew towards sky as fast as he can. When he was far enough, he threw the bomb away as far as he can. Danny flew back towards the building as the bomb exploded. Danny was suddenly pushed back by the force, landing in the building painfully.

Wonder Girl and the dog ran towards him as Nightwing and Batgirl freed the girl from the pod.

"Danny!" She exclaimed as she kneeled next to him. "Are you okay!?"

"Not so loud," Danny groaned, wincing. "That explosion gave me a headache."

Wonder Girl then gave him a hug and helped him up.

"Danny?" A voice said. Danny looked and saw the girl looking at him. "Is that really you?"

"S-s-s-sorry, miss," Danny said, avoiding eye contact. "You probably mistaken me for someone else."

"Don't try to trick me, Danny," she retorted. "Don't think I don't know my own brother."

"Brother?" Wonder Girl asked, looking at Danny.

Danny sighed and looked at the girl.

"Long time, no see, Jazz," he said, smiling nervously at her.

Jazz ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed, not noticing Danny's screams of pain.

"Jazz! Let go!" He exclaimed, trying to push her away. "I'm hurt, remember!"

Jazz let him go and her expression turned from relief to stern.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, mister!" She exclaimed.

"Can we do that later," Danny asked, tired. "In case you forgotten, a bomb just exploded behind me."

The dog barked happily and suddenly shrank, turning into a small, cute puppy. It jumped at Danny and licked his face.

"Down boy!" Danny exclaimed, smiling a bit.

"I think he likes you," Wonder Girl said, smiling.

"Hey, Nightwing," Danny said as the dog calmed down. "Can I keep him?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in a mountain, Vlad was standing in front of the Vandal, the other Light members were on the screen.

"Did you get it, Vlad?" Vandal asked calmly.

Vlad grinned and pulled out a disc that contained Danny's genetic blue prints.

"Excellent," Vandal said, smiling evilly.

_Amity Park_

A dark skinned-girl was looking girl was standing on top of a building, wearing a high-tech red and black suit. She was looking at a newspaper clipping of Danny.

"Phantom," she growled, throwing the clipping in the air and firing it with a blaster. "You'll pay for what you did."

Her wrist suddenly started beeping. She pressed something and a image of Vlad appeared.

"Ah, Valerie," he said in a grandfatherly tone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Masters," she replied, smiling. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes," he said. "There's trouble near the park; some ghosts are causing trouble as usual."

"I'm on it, sir," Valerie replied, putting her mask on. She jumped off the building and a jet ski appeared on her feet. Then she flew off towards the park.

**And that's all, folks! In case you're wondering, this chapter takes place at episode 2: Earthlings. Hope you guys liked how I put Jazz, Cujo and Valerie in. As for why Valerie hates him, I'll explain it in the future. Review time!**

**princessbinas- Yes, it was funny. And thanks for the compliment.**

**jeanette9a- The first idea is true, though the second idea could be useful…**

**nightmaster000- Yes, they'll make clones, thanks for the compliment and no, they're not dating, yet.**

**Linariel- Thanks and I'll see keep that in mind.**

**Fantasy-Mania31- No, not yet. She's going to show up the same time as Arsenal and Impulse.**

**Justus80- You read my mind, hehehe.**

**Werido- You'll see next chapter and yes, they will.**

**Zak Saturday- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**SeeSea17- Okay. And thanks for the epic compliment, hehe.**

**dracula-key- Thanks and don't worry, she'll kiss him on the lips soon. And actually, LexCorp. and VladCorp. are working together. Oh, and good guest.**

**Pandora The Ghost Elf- Yes please! Please PM me if you already drew some.**

**The Virus- Yes, he cares for Jazz.**

**Blak-Ice- Don't worry, you'll like where this chapter is going.**

**WordSmyth- Sorry, but I'll try and do that, just wait.**

**FateOfChaos- Yes, wait and find out. Like they say in the time of ancients, a slow turtle is faster than a speeding rabbit.**

**Guest- That's a pretty good idea. I'll see if I can do that. And thanks for the reviews.**

**WOLF-Well, first, no problem, hope you like how I introduced Cujo. Second, thanks and you will. Third, hope you like how I introduced her and maybe she will have a crush. Fourth, in the future, they'll appear.**

**Rober D. daSilva II- The girlfriend thing is great, but I'll think about the parents accepting him. It kinda ruins the story.**

**Well, hope you readers have a good day! See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**School is almost over! Woohoo! Better buy some sunscreen while they're on sale! And I better get started on this chapter.**

Chapter 9: Alienated

Danny was sitting on a table and playing with his new pet, talking to Nightwing about his sister, who was standing next to him. After rescuing her from the party last night and bringing her to the Hall of Justice, Danny asked Nightwing if Jazz could join the Team.

"I don't know, Danny," Nightwing said, his hand on his chin. "It's too dangerous for her to be part of the Team."

"But it's more dangerous for her out there," Danny said. "The Light is after her. And besides, she's not gonna be part of the field work. She could help out Mal as an Ops manager."

Nightwing looked at Danny before turning his attention to Jazz, who seems to be nervous.

"This is your choice," Nightwing said. "What will you do?"

"Well," Jazz said, not sure what to say. "All of this too much to absorb-"

"Join the club," Danny muttered so no one could here him.

"-but I want to keep my little brother safe," Jazz continued. She looked at Nightwing with a determined expression. "I wanna join the Team."

Nightwing nodded and offered a handshake, which she took.

"Welcome to the Team, Ms. Fenton," Nightwing said, smiling a bit.

"Please, call me Jazz," Jazz said.

"By the way," Danny said, pointing at a magazine with Vlad Masters on the cover. "Now that we know who this guy is, we'll be keeping a close eye on him, right?"

Nightwing nodded and walked towards the exit.

"Where you going?" Danny asked as he watched Nightwing leave the building.

"Going to welcome back some friends," Nightwing replied.

"You mean they're back?" Danny said, grinning. "Sweet! Can I come?"

"Sorry, you can't," Nightwing said. "Senior member and Leaguers only."

Danny groaned and suddenly, Jazz elbowed him on the ribs.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his side. "What was that for?"

"For acting like a kid," Jazz said. "You really need to start acting your age."

"Maybe you should take Jazz to the Cave," Nightwing suggested before Danny could retort.

"Whatever you say," Danny said, shrugging. He jumped off the table and started walking towards the Zeta Tube, the dog following him. "Follow me," he said to Jazz.

She followed him towards the Zeta Tube, not knowing where to go. Jazz watched as a beam of light shone in front of Danny.

"Recognize: Danny Phantom. B23," a female voice announced. Her eyes widen when she saw the portal light up. Danny beckoned her to go in, smirking at the look on her face.

"Is it safe?" Jazz asked as she leaned towards the portal.

"Guess you have to find out," Danny replied, smirking mischievously. Before Jazz could react, Danny pushed her towards the portal before grabbing his pet and following after her.

Nightwing gave a small chuckle before going to Star Labs.

_The Cave_

The Zeta Tube activated and Jazz suddenly appeared, stumbling from it, almost falling. She managed to regain her balance just as Danny appeared behind her, chuckling.

"What was that for!?" Jazz exclaimed, glaring at Danny, who put the ghost puppy down. The little dog looked around the place and started exploring.

"What?" Danny said, innocently. "I only pushed you to the right direction."

"Oh, hahaha. Very funny," Jazz said sarcastically.

"Who's this?" A deep voice asked. Jazz turned around and saw Mal Duncan.

"Hey Mal," Danny greeted, walking towards him. "This is my sister, Jazz. She's gonna help you out with all those Ops managing."

"Well, I could use some help," Mal said. He offered a hand to Jazz, smiling a bit. "Welcome to the Team. I'm Mal Duncan."

"I'm Jazz Fenton," Jazz said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Jazz," Danny said as Mal walked towards the computers. "You have a place to sleep?"

Before Jazz could reply, the Zeta Tube suddenly activated.

"Recognize: Wonder Girl. B21," the voice said as Wonder Girl walked out the portal.

"Hey, Cass," Danny greeted, smiling a bit.

"Hey. Danny," Wonder Girl greeted back. "How's your sister?"

"I'm fine," Jazz said, walking towards Wonder Girl. "I'm Jazz Fenton. And you are?"

"I'm Wonder Girl, but you can call me Cassie," Cassie said, giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," Jazz said, smiling as she noticed the look Danny had on his face. "And thanks for saving me last night."

"Hey, that's what heroes do," Cassie said. "Rescue helpless citizens."

"Hey! I'm not that helpless," Jazz said, embarrass.

"Actually…you are," Danny said, smirking a bit. "If you weren't, you wouldn't have been captured last night."

Before Jazz could respond, the ghost puppy pounced towards Cassie, who managed to catch it. The puppy started barking happily and licking Cassie.

"Down boy," she said, laughing.

"Looks like Cujo likes you," Danny said, smiling.

"Cujo?" Cassie said as she put Cujo down.

"That's his name," Danny said as Cujo pounced at him. He landed on his butt and started laughing as Cujo licked his face.

"It suits him," Cassie said, watching Danny with amusement.

Danny stood up and petted Cujo, still grinning at Cassie. He started when he heard a cough.

"Sorry for interrupting," Jazz said, who somehow looked giddy. "But I kinda need a place to stay."

"Sure," Danny said, letting Cujo go. "Follow me. See you later, Cass."

"Later," Cassie said as she started playing with Cujo.

As Danny led Jazz towards one of the vacant rooms, Jazz decided to start a conversation.

"So, Cassie seems like a nice girl," she said, looking at Danny.

"She's a great friend," Danny agreed, smiling a bit.

"And her eyes are pretty," Jazz added slyly. "They were green, right?"

"They were blue," Danny corrected with a dreamy expression.

"AHA!" Jazz exclaimed, surprising Danny. "I knew it! You have a crush on her!"

"W-w-w-what?" Danny stammered, blushing a bit. "N-n-no I don't!"

"My little brother has a crush," Jazz teased, enjoying it. "How adorable!"

"Shut up!" Danny exclaimed, his face red as a tomato.

Jazz continued teasing Danny, who was fuming. After a few minutes of teasing, they finally reached the vacant room.

"It's kinda empty, so you can decorated with whatever you want," Danny said as Jazz put her luggage down. "My room is down the hall if you need anything and…that's about it."

"Thanks, little brother," Jazz said, sitting on the bed.

"So…" Danny said, hesitating. "How's mom and dad doing?"

Jazz hesitated a bit, looking uncertain.

"Sorry," Danny said quickly, feeling the tension.

"Don't be," Jazz said, looking sadly at Danny. "It's just that I haven't talk to them for a long time."

"Why?" Danny asked, sitting beside her.

"Well, after you…left," Jazz replied, looking down. "I blamed them and moved out of the house."

"Where did you go?" Danny asked.

"Someone offered me to stay in a boarding school in Wisconsin," Jazz said. "It seemed a little weird at first, but I had nowhere to go, so I accepted," she shrugged on that last part.

"So Plasmius knew who I was before I met him," Danny said, clenching his fist.

Jazz put her hand on Danny's fist, calming him down. He took a deep breath and smiled a bit.

"Just glad to have you back, sis," Danny said, smiling at her.

"Me too, little brother," Jazz said, hugging him.

Danny returned the hug, happy to have his sister again.

"So," Danny said as the two parted. "You wanna see my inventions?"

_One Day Later…_

The Team, which was composed of Phantom, Wonder Girl, Robin, Batgirl, Superboy, Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy, was inside the Ops Room, waiting for the mission. Jazz, who was introduced to the Team earlier, and Mal were standing behind Nightwing.

Beside them were Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. On the corner, Cujo was playing with Wolf, who took quite a liking to the Ghost dog.

"Thanks to the information we got from the captured Krolotean," Nightwing began as the screen showed a picture of a volcano. "The Kroloteans are building a ship inside a volcano in Malina Island."

"Our goal is to infiltrate the island and find out more about the Krolotean's invasion strategy," Batman said. "After that, we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corps."

"Mal Duncan will be Ops manager, along with our new member, Miss Jazz Fenton," Nightwing said, gesturing at Jazz and Mal. "Manhunter and Miss Martian are Alpha."

"Your mission is to infiltrate the island and hack into the Krolotean's system," Batman said, nodding at Manhunter.

"Aquaman and Lagoon Boy are Beta," Nightwing continued. "Your mission is to infiltrate the island underwater and see who's behind this."

"Me, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin are Gamma," Batman said, looking at his protégés. "We will infiltrate the island and try to stop them from finishing the ship."

"Which leaves the rest of you as Delta," Nightwing said. "We'll contact you for backup incase the enemy tries to escape."

"Cool," Danny said to Wonder Girl. "I always wanted to be backup."

"Why?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Cause they're important," Danny replied. "You can always count on backup to have your back. And frontup to have your front."

Wonder Girl stared at him weirdly.

"Sorry," Danny said, laughing. "I've been talking to Nightwing to much."

"Alright Team," Nightwing said, getting their attention. "Let's go."

The Team and the League started to leave. Danny was about to follow them, when Jazz suddenly stopped him.

"Be careful, Danny," she said, looking incredibly worried.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz," Danny said, grinning. "I've been this for two years. Just do what Mal tells you to take your mind of things.."

Jazz nodded and Danny followed the rest of the Team towards the Bio ship.

_Malina Island…_

"Remember," Batman said as the invisible Bio ship almost reached the island. "This is primarily a recon mission. We want to discover all we can about the Krolotean's invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corps."

"Approaching Drop Zone Beta," Nightwing announced to Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. Lagoon Boy looked to Aquaman, who nodded. The two jumped through a hole that appeared below them, diving into the water.

Nightwing steered the Bio ship towards the other side of the island.

"Drop Zone Beta," he announced, activating the ship's autopilot. Batman, Batgirl and Robin stood up and walked towards the hole. The Bat Clan jumped through the hole, landing near the entrance of the cave, which was guarded by four black-suited men.

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin went through an opening on the side of the volcano as Batman stealthily took the troopers down.

Meanwhile, after forcing their way the underwater entrance, Aquaman and Lagoon Boy used a small camera with a long wire connected to a holographic screen to spy on the Kroloteans. While spying, the two saw a black figure exiting from the ship, Black Manta.

After going through the opening and sneaking around, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin finally reached the Kroloteans and the giant space ship that was being build. The trio jumped onto the railings and Nightwing motioned them to split up.

Black Manta suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Intruders," he said as he walked on the bridge. "On the upper levels. And in the water."

Suddenly, he fired a laser towards the water. Aquaman and Lagoon boy quickly dodged the lasers. The troopers, after hearing Black Manta, started looking around for intruders.

"There!" One of the troopers exclaimed, pointing at Robin, who was hiding behind a control panel. Robin quickly jumped away as two troopers started firing at him. Suddenly, Batman jumped on one, knocking him out, and kicking the other one away.

Three more troopers charged towards Batman. He quickly threw a batarang , hitting one of them. Batgirl and Nightwing appeared between the two troopers, knocking them out by surprise. Robib pulled out a Bo staff and propelled himself towards two other troopers on the upper level. He kicked one of them towards the wall and whacked the other one with his electric Bo staff.

Meanwhile, other troopers were firing on the water. Aquaman and Lagoon Boy jumped out of the water and knocked two guards out. One of the Kroloteans shouted something and pointed at Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. Giant, spider-like robots that were making the ship jumped down and walked towards the two heroes, who were beating the rest of the troopers.

Lagoon Boy quickly used his Puffer form and destroyed one of the Mechs as Aquaman bulldozed two Kroloteans that tried to sneak up on him.

On the upper levels, Batman threw an explosive batarang on one of the railings where four troopers where firing at him. The batarang exploded, causing the four troopers to fall. Nightwing and Batgirl were knocking the other troopers out.

"Batgirl!" Nightwing called as he punched one of the troopers. "Maneuver 7!"

Batgirl nodded and ran towards Nightwing, who put his hands together. Batgirl jumped on Nightwing's hands and was catapulted upwards, where she kicked two troopers out before they could react. Above her, Robin whacked two more troopers with his Bo staff.

Below them, Aquaman charged at Black Manta, who was firing lasers. He aimed a punch at him, which was quickly dodged as Black Manta jumped away. Aquaman ducked when a laser was shot towards him. He aimed another punch at Black Manta, who used his arms to block it. He fired another laser at Aquaman, managing to graze his shoulder. Aquaman was thrown away by the impact, landing ten feet away from him.

"Manta to partner," Black Manta said through his helmet. "The base is being infiltrated. Abort operation."

"Partner to Manta," a deep voice replied. "The device is already primed. You have five minutes. Get your men out. The bomb will take care of the rest."

"Perfect," Black Manta said, ending the communication. "Manta to all troopers! Endgame enabled, strategic retreat to Manta Flyer. You have four minutes." He started walking towards the ship, firing at the heroes.

The troopers started running towards the ship as fast as they can after they heard Black Manta's orders.

"Nightwing to Delta Squad," Nightwing said as he noticed the troopers running towards their ship. "Enemy is attempting escape. Request backup!"

On the ground levels, Lagoon Boy charged at one of the Mechs, grabbing it and suplexed it. Aquaman started stand up, not noticing the Mech that was behind him. Just as the Mech was about to attack, a red laser burst through the wall and destroyed the Mech. As the smoke cleared off, Superman flew through the wall carrying Superboy, followed by Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Danny Phantom.

"Nice aim," Aquaman commented as Superman landed in front of him.

"X-ray vision," Superman said, smiling a bit. "I cheated."

"Superman," Superboy said, looking at the three Mechs. "Triple combo over here."

Superman grabbed Superboy's arm and threw towards one of the Mech. Superboy punched the first Mech on the walls, then he landed on the second one, crushing it and jumped towards the third one, breaking it. Then he rolled over to avoid falling at charged the fourth Mech, destroying it with one punch.

"Quadruple," Superman said, floating behind him. "Nice."

Superboy grinned a bit before charging the other Mechs.

Superman fired his lasers at one of the Mechs, opening it like a peanut. One Krolotean crawled out of the Mech, looking daze.

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were flying towards the Mechs. Wonder Woman threw her lasso at one of them and threw it towards the other side of the cave with ease. Wonder Girl landed behind her, looking awestruck.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her lasso. "You just- you just whoosh and then- and then bam!"

Danny suddenly appeared in front of her and made a large shield, blocking one the Mechs' blasters.

"Little less fangirl and a little more Wonder Girl, Cass," Danny said as he fired at one of the Mechs.

"Sorry," Wonder Girl said, looking embarrass. She flew up and threw her lasso at one of the Mechs and pulled its head out. Then she threw the head towards the other Mech, crushing it. Wonder Woman smiled a bit before charging at the other Mechs.

Danny made two large swords and flew under the Mechs, cutting their legs. After that, Danny turned intangible and flew through two Mechs, ripping the wires and other important parts away from the robot.

"Hey," Danny said as he studied a strange alien device he got from the Mech. "I could use this."

He pocketed the device and narrowly dodged a blaster. He looked down and saw the troopers trying to escape. He flew towards them, firing at them.

"Three minutes to departure!" Black Manta said, firing his laser beams. He suddenly heard a roar and saw Lagoon Boy charging at him. He tried to fire, but Aquaman punched him on the head, knocking his helmet off.

Aquaman and Lagoon Boy stood in front of him as Black Manta stood up, revealing his face. Aquaman stared at him in shock as Lagoon Boy glared. Standing in front of them was Kaldur.

"I have not believed Nightwing until this moment," Aquaman said, his voice filled with sadness.

"You did not want to believe!" Aqualad corrected, angrily.

"None of us wanted to believe this!" Superboy said, walking towards them. Danny floated beside them, his expression filled with hurt and betrayal.

"How could you betray us, Aqualad!?" Danny demanded. "We trusted you and you stabbed us in the back! You were our friend!"

"You dare question me!?" Aqualad exclaimed, summoning two swords and pointing at them. "After all of you let Tula die!"

Nightwing jumped and landed between them and looked at Aqualad.

"Kaldur, that was a mission," he said. "Aquagirl knew the risks! No one wanted her to-"

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed, interrupting Nightwing. "Don't coddle this traitor. He has joined forces with our king's greatest enemy!"

"Do you mean the king who hid to me the true identity of my father?" Aqualad countered, glaring at Aquaman.

"That was my error in judgment, Kaldur'arhm," Aquaman explained. "No one else needs suffer for it."

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it," Aqualad said, a small missile appearing on his shoulder. "Blood is thicker than seawater."

He fired the missile towards them. Faster than a speeding bullet, Superman appeared and blocked the missile, not harmed by the explosion it caused. When the smoke cleared off, Aqualad was gone.

"Where'd he go!?" Danny said, looking around. He noticed that both Nightwing and Superboy were also gone. Suddenly, a Mech appeared in front of him and tried to fire. He quickly jumped out of the way and made a giant mace and smashed the Mech to pieces.

Danny looked towards the enemy ship and saw that they were about to escape. He quickly flew towards it with Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl beside him.

"They're getting away!" Wonder Girl exclaimed, dodging the Mechs' blasters.

"We'll stop them!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed.

"Negative," Nightwing said through the communicator. "There's a bomb down here. Alien tech. I can't disarm it."

"What is it with bad guys and bombs, anyway?" Danny muttered as he fired at one of the Mechs.

"All squads," Nightwing continued. "Evacuate to Bio ship. Now!"

"You heard Nightwing," Batman said to Batgirl and Robin. "Move!"

The trio ran towards the exit as Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl grabbed Aquaman and Lagoon Boy and flew towards the hole they entered.

Danny was about to follow when he noticed that Superman was talking to the Kroloteans.

"Listen!" He said at the aliens. "Listen to me!"

The Kroloteans started cheering, thinking that they won.

"Superman!" Danny exclaimed, flying towards. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"Not without them!" Superman said, pointing at the Kroloteans.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Team and League rushed towards the Bio ship. They boarded the ship, where they were met with a strange sight.

"Neptune's beard," Lagoon Boy said as he saw two Kroloteans in the ship.

"Hello Megan!" One of the Kroloteans said, face palming. "Knew we forget something." The two Kroloteans started morphing, turning into Miss Martian and Manhunter. Batman walked towards Manhunter, who handed him a storage device.

"Well done, Alpha Squad," Batman said, looking at the device.

"Find a seat," Miss Martian said as chairs appeared from the ground. "It's time to go."

"Wait!" Superboy said, looking around. "Where's Superman?"

"Danny's not here, too!" Wonder Girl said, looking around.

Back in the cavern, Superman and Danny were trying to convince the Kroloteans to board their ship, which was not going well.

"Listen!" Superman said. "We're not trying to hurt you! A bomb is set to explode beneath this base! There are to many of you to carry individually. But if you board your ship, we will fly you all to safety."

The Kroloteans started firing at them.

"We're trying to help you!" Danny exclaimed angrily, dodging one of the blaster. The Kroloteans just fired some more, ignoring the heroes' warnings. Suddenly, there was a big explosion.

The Bio ship flew away from the island just as the island exploded. It flew as fast as it can, but it was still hit by the shockwave. Everyone aboard the ship held on tighter as they felt the shockwave tearing the ship apart.

_C'mon, old girl, _Miss Megan said in telepathy, concentrating.

The Bio ship finally managed to break free from the shockwave, flying away from the destruction. When the shockwave was finally gone, a green dome started falling from the sky. The dome vanished, revealing Danny and Superman, both unconscious. The two fell towards the ocean, landing with a big splash.

The Bio ship flew towards the floating heroes and both Aquaman and Lagoon Boy dived in the ocean and dragged them towards the ship, where Superboy and Wonder Girl were waiting. Superboy carried Superman and Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl carried Danny. Wonder Girl sat down and laid Danny's head on her lap just as Superboy gently laid Superman's head on Wonder Woman's lap.

"He's still breathing," Wonder Woman said as she felt for Superman's pulse. "And his pulse is strong. He'll be alright."

"He didn't save the Kroloteans," Superboy said, looking at Superman with worry. "He won't be alright with that."

A groaning sound got their attention as Danny weakly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Wonder Girl's face filled with worry.

"Twice in one week," Danny joked as he tried to sit up, emphasis on tried. The moment he lifted his head, he started feeling dizzy.

"Don't push yourself, Danny," Wonder Girl said as she pushed Danny back. "Rest. You need it."

"Not a bad idea," Danny agreed weakly before closing his eyes.

"What just happened, anyway?" Wonder Girl asked as Danny fell asleep.

"The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship," Miss Martian answered.

"They had to, Angelfish," Lagoon Boy said. "It was their only way to leave Earth with their Zeta Platforms or their original ship."

Aquaman leaned on the glass and looked at the sea, remembering his encounter with his former protégé.

"But was Aqualad helping them escape or luring them in a trap?" Robin asked, confused.

"The bomb was of alien origin, yet the Kroloteans clearly knew nothing about it," Nightwing said, looking at Batman. "So where did it come from?"

"I have a feeling that it may be up to and your team to find out," Batman replied without looking at Nightwing.

_North Pacific…_

Under the cold, dark sea, the Manta Flyer attached itself to a bigger ship. Aqualad exited the ship and walked towards the captain's quarters. He entered the room and saw a dark-skinned man with gray hair, eating.

"Father," he greeted, standing in front of him.

"Congratulations, son," Black Manta said, taking a bite of fish. "You did well. I don't suppose Aquaman died in the explosion?"

"Unlikely," Aqualad replied as his father wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Pity," Black Manta said, sipping his drink. Suddenly, something started beeping behind a door in the quarter.

Black Manta stood up and put his glass down.

"If you'll excuse me," he said to his son, grabbing his helmet and walking towards the other room. He entered a dark room, which was being lighted by a big screen divided by seven. The screens activated, revealing Klarion, the Brain, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, Vlad Plasmius and Vandal Savage.

"Good morning, Black Manta," Savage greeted in a business like-tone. "The Kroloteans' competitor, our new partner, is quite pleased with your efforts. And so is the Light. It seems that we made the right choice years ago of asking you to replace poor, disgraced Ocean-Master. You are now officially one with the Light."

_Mount Justice…_

On the bay of Mount Justice, Danny was standing beside Wonder Girl as the others were saying goodbye to their mentors, who were going to Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control.

"I wish I could go with," Wonder Girl said to Wonder Woman, looking on the ground.

"I doubt your mother would approve," Wonder Woman said, looking at her protégé sadly. She put a comforting hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder. "And only the six of us who stand accused need take this odyssey. Though Hawkman insisted on accompanying his spouse-" she looked at the two hawk-themed heroes, who were holding a captive Krolotean. "-and Icon will act as our lawyer, where seems that he is familiar with intergalactic trial," she turned around and saw Icon hugging his protégé, Rocket, goodbye.

Wonder Woman turned her attention to Danny, who was sad by all the goodbyes around him.

"Take care of my sister, Phantom," she said sincerely. Danny nodded, looking serious.

"You sure this is necessary?" Captain Atom asked to Green Lantern.

"The Guardians of the Universe seems to think so," Jon replied, his tone sounding like he was questioning their decision. "They sent Hal and Guy ahead to make sure the so-called High Court of Rimbor know we come in peace…and know we expect a fair trial."

"How long will you be gone?" Superboy asked to Superman, looking depressed.

"However long it will take to clear our names, Kon-El," Superman replied, placing his hand on Superboy's shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face. "But we will be back, little brother."

Miss Martian was hugging Manhunter, sad that he had to go.

"I'll miss you," she said, looking at him.

"And I you, M'gann," J'onn said, smiling sadly at her. "Perhaps you can water the plants in my apartment while I'm gone?"

"Be careful, alright," Nigthwing said as he, Robin and Batgirl were looking at Batman.

"Was about to say the same to you three," Batman said, not showing his sadness. "I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth."

The three protégés looked at each other before smiling a bit.

"We'll manage," Nightwing said.

"Time to go," Jon announced. The League walked towards Green Lantern, who raised his ring. A dome started forming around them.

"May the gods be with you all," Wonder Woman said as the dome closed. The dome expanded, turning into a giant spaceship. It started levitating before it flew towards the night sky. The Team and the two Leaguers stared at the ship just as it vanished in space.

Danny put a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Cass," he said. "They'll be back soon."

Cassie gratefully smiled at him, glad to have him in her time of need. Soon, everyone started walking back to the Cave, preparing themselves for the battle that will come.

**And that's all that! I was so sad when the accused left for Rimbor, second saddest scene in the series. Anyway, hoped you guys liked it. What is it? Review Time!**

**nightmaster000- I will!**

**Justus80- She's staying and yes, they're blind as a bat.**

**SeeSea17- Soory, but not even close!**

**Weirdo- Dude, stop guessing, your spoiling the best parts! And maybe.**

**Guest- Just wait a little a bit. That chapter is coming soon.**

**WordSmyth- How about 'Jazz teases Danny about Wonder Girl'? That seems to be the same.**

**WOLF- The suit is the same old suit, but don't worry, it'll upgrade soon. And the reason why she hates him will be revealed next chapter. Hope you like Jazz teasing Danny and how Wolf and Cujo are getting along.**

**Coppa-Cola- That's a surprise, hehehe.**

**Virus- All will be reveal in the next chapter and Ghostly Wail…Probably next season, when they'll fight Darkseid. And if you try to infect me in any possible way, all my stories die. How did that grill taste?**

**Blak-Ice- They'll be siblings in this story and she'll be 14 for special reasons. Read my bio to get a clue on what Dani will do.**

**princessbinas- Thanks, wasn't actually trying to make it funny, but thanks none the less. And yeah I read that one, extremely funny.**

**Robert D. daSilva II- Sorry, but that'll ruin the story. Thanks for the idea, though.**

**jeanette9a- What's funny?**

**dracula-key- There will be more of them in the story and you guessed right.**

**Yin and Yang- Thanks for the compliment, and yes, she will have a crush on him live Rose.**

**Dragon Courage- Sorry, I'm not really good with Spanish. Thanks for pointing out and I promise not to do the same mistake again, and Dani will appear. And it's them who should be begging for Danny's forgiveness.**

**Kitte-Wolf- Thanks, but what am I pacing too fast? I can't see it. And don't apologize. It's a readers duty to point out the writer's mistake. And don't worry, Sam and Tucker will appear. Here's a hint, episode 10, season 2. And everyone's opinions count.**

**Well, hope you guys like it. Next chapter, a little fluff between the main pairing, Valerie's reason of anger and the hint of a new character! See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys weren't waiting long, cause I'm back! Enjoy as Danny gets into a little girl trouble! By the way, this chapter takes place in episode Salvage.**

Chapter 10: Dating with Disaster

It was just another normal night; the kids were sleeping, adults were working, teenagers were going out and Danny was thrown towards a brick wall.

Groaning, Danny slowly stood up and looked at the source of the trouble; a pretty Hispanic girl with glowing red eyes was fighting Wonder Girl.

"How did this happen?" Danny asked to himself as he flew towards his possessed date so she wouldn't kill his crush.

_One Day Earlier…_

Danny was in the cafeteria with his friends, eating a sloppy Joe. It's been a week since some of the Justice League left for Rimbor, and Danny was happy to relax.

"So you guys are going with your dad to a business trip?" Danny asked, looking at Rose and Joey.

"Yup," Rose replied, looking down. "Another boring trip."

Joey nodded, agreeing with his sister.

"What does your dad to, anyway?" Danny asked, drinking from a soda can.

"He's…a bodyguard," Rose replied. "You know, people who guards other people."

"That doesn't sound too bad?" Danny commented.

The two siblings exchanged looks before turning back to Danny.

"It's complicated," Rose said. "Dad wants me and Joey to join the family business."

"And you two don't want to?" Danny guessed.

"Let's just say being a bodyguard isn't my dream job," Rose said, going back to her food. Joey nodded and started tuning his guitar. Danny, sensing that the conversation is over, started talking about the school rally.

"Have you heard about the school rally today?" He asked.

"We heard," Rose replied. "I feel sorry for the guy who's going to win the _big_ lottery."

"I hear ya," Danny said, chuckling. "The winner has to go out with Paulina Sanchez, the meanest girl in school, on a date tomorrow. All that just for funding the cheerleading team."

Joey did some sign languages to Danny.

"Dude, you could pay me a million bucks and I still won't put my name in that lottery," Danny said, chuckling. Rose laughed and Joey's shoulders shook with laughter.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"See you guys later," Danny said as he slung his bag to his shoulder.

"We'll save you a seat later in the gym," Rose said as she and Joey stood up.

Danny nodded and went to his next class. On his way there, he was thinking about the invention he was currently making.

_Thanks to that power source I got from the Krolotean's Mech, that thing is gonna be running like a horse, _he thought_, _smirking a bit. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the person in front of him. He accidentally bumped into the person, both of them falling.

"Watch where you're going!" A female voice exclaimed. Danny looked up and saw a pretty Hispanic girl with black hair and teal eyes wearing a pink top and blue skin jeans.

"Sorry about that," Danny said as he stood up and offered a hand.

The girl took his hand and he helped her up. Suddenly, Danny felt his back shiver and blue mist escaped from his mouth.

_Again? _He thought. _What was that?_

"Hey, I know you," the girl said as she looked at Danny. "You're that Fenton boy."

"That's me," Danny said. "And you're Paulina Sanchez."

"Well, it's no surprise you know me," Paulina said with a smug tone. "So, are you entering the raffle today?"

"Sorry," Danny said as he pulled out his pockets. "No money, no tickets."

Paulina seemed a bit disappointed by that then she suddenly perked up.

"How about I give you a free ticket?" She said in a flirty tone, invading his personal space.

"Oh, look at the time," Danny said as he looked at his wrist. "Better get to class."

Danny quickly left, leaving Paulina standing there. As he entered the classroom, he didn't notice the sly look Paulina had on her face.

"Interesting…" She muttered to herself as she pulled out a ticket with Danny's name on it.

_Later…_

Danny, Rose and Joey were sitting on the bleachers, watching the school's mascot shooting hoops as the cheerleaders started cheering. The students were cheering wildly. Once the cheerls were done, the principal walked forward, holding a microphone.

"Now let's give another loud applause for our cheerleading team!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the girls and the mascot. "Now then, before we end the day, let us begin the school's raffle!"

Two cheerleaders pushed a table with a metal box on it towards the principal. All the boys, except Danny and Joey, started cheering wildly.

"I am so gonna win this," Johnson said, putting his hands behind his head. "I used up all my allowance to buy fifty raffle tickets."

"He and Paulina would make an awful couple," Danny muttered to Rose and Joey. They shared a quick smile before turning their attention back to the principal.

"Now then, to pick the winning ticket, please welcome Paulina Sanchez," the principal handed the mic to Paulina, who gracefully took it.

"Now before we start, let's give a cheer for our nice principal for allowing us to fund our cheerleading team!" Paulina exclaimed. The crowd cheered and the principal just waved.

"Now then," Paulina continued, looking at the crowd. "Time to see who the lucky winner is who has to go out with the cheerleading captain!"

Paulina placed her hand in the box and started rummaging the inside.

"And the winner is…" Paulina said as pulled out a ticket and started reading it.

Johnson stood up and started combing his hair, walking towards Paulina.

"Danny Fenton!" Paulina announced.

"What!?" Johnson, Rose and Danny exclaimed, but no one heard them as the crowd cheered. Two cheerleaders grabbed Danny and pulled him towards Paulina.

"I think there's a mistake," Danny explained, trying to go back to his friends. "I didn't buy a ticket."

"Then what's this?" Paulina asked, waving the ticket in front of Danny's face. His eyes widen when he saw his name on the ticket.

"Guess it's official, cutie" Paulina said as she suddenly grabbed Danny's arm and looked at camera from the school's photographer.

Once it was over, Danny escaped from Paulina's grasp and sneaked towards the exit. Before he could touch the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Rose, who was smiling very evilly.

"Care to explain?" She said in a sweet tone as she painfully tightened her grip on his shoulder. Danny looked at Joey for help, but he just shrugged with a look that said "it's your problem, man."

"I'm telling you, I didn't put my name in there," Danny explained, wincing.

"Then why did you win?" Rose asked again, her smile getting sweeter by the second.

"H-h-how should I know?" Danny said in a scared voice. "Someone must have put it there as a prank?"

Before Rose could say something, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth again and Paulina appeared and grabbed Danny's arm.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "C'mon! We have a lot of planning to do!"

"Help…me…!" Danny whispered to his friends as Paulina dragged him away. Joey just shrugged while Rose just gave him the "I wish I could, but I can't," look.

_The Cave…_

Danny was lying on the coach, Cujo sleeping on his head. For the last three hours, Paulina tortured him with plans for their date. Rose and Joey would have helped him, but they went home early to prepare for their trip.

"Why me?" Danny groaned, his voice muffled by the sofa.

Wonder Girl entered the room and noticed Danny sulking on the sofa.

"You okay there?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Depends on your definition of okay," Danny replied as he looked up to see Wonder Girl.

"Why? What's wrong?" Wonder Girl asked, leaning on the sofa.

"I have to go on a _date_ tomorrow," Danny replied like he was forced to drink poison.

Wonder Girl's eyes widen when she heard that.

"With who?" She asked, hiding the anger in her voice.

"With Paulina Sanchez, the meanest girl in school," Danny replied.

"Then why are you going out with her?" Wonder Girl asked with a suspicious tone.

"I won a lottery that I didn't even enter," Danny replied. "If I ever find the person who put my name in that box, I'm going to haunt him in his sleep!"

"Can't you just stood her up?" Wonder Girl suggested.

"I can't," Danny said. "I want to, but can't. It's like something is forcing me to go."

Danny sighed and stood up, causing Cujo to jump down from his head.

"Sorry pal," Danny said as he scratched Cujo behind the ear. "I really wish there's a mission so I have a reason not to go."

Danny sighed again. He stood up and walked towards the corridor.

"If you need me, I'll be in my lab," he said to Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl stared at his sulking form, feeling a mixture of pity and jealousy.

"Is Danny alright?" A voice said, surprising her. Wonder Girl turned around and saw Jazz looking at Danny with a worried expression.

"He's fine," Wonder Girl replied, petting Cujo. "He just had something to do tomorrow."

Jazz gave her a curious look.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked, looking at Wonder Girl.

"I'm fine," she replied a little too quickly. "Why shouldn't I be fine? It's not like I care what he will do tomorrow."

"Okay…" Jazz said. She started walking to the Ops Center, before stopping and looking at Wonder Girl. "You know, when me and Danny were little, I used to follow him around, to make sure he'd be safe. He was annoyed by it, but I knew deep down he was grateful at me for following him."

Jazz gave her a wink and walked away, leaving Wonder Girl to think about what she said.

_Amity Park…_

Valerie was flying through the town, trying to reach Casper High before class starts. She landed behind a dumpster and pressed a button on her wrist. Her red uniform shrank and went in her wristwatch.

Valerie quickly entered the school before the bell could ring. On her way to her class, she bumped into a blond girl with blue eyes.

"Morning, Val," the girl greeted.

"Hey, Star," Valerie greeted, smiling at her only friend in school.

The two entered the classroom as the bell ring.

"So, how's Mr. Gray?" Star asked as the two sat down on their seats.

"He's fine," Valerie answered, smiling. _He will be after I get my hands on Phantom, _she thought as the teacher entered the room.

_Happy Harbor…_

Danny was sitting on a bench near the park, tinkering his watch.

"Really hoping she wouldn't show," he muttered as he looked at his watch.

"Yoohoo!" A female voice exclaimed. "Danny!"

Danny forcefully turned his head and saw Paulina running towards him. He forced himself to smile as he stood up from the bench. Suddenly, Danny felt the familiar chill across his spine and blue mist escaped from his mouth.

_What does this blue breath means? _Danny asked himself as the chill vanished.

"Are you ready for our date?" Paulina asked.

"About that," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, I have some important stuff to do-"

"We sure do," Paulina interrupted, pulling Danny towards a girly looking café.

Unknown to them, Cassie was hiding behind a tree, wearing a pair of shades and a trench coat so they won't notice her.

"I'm not jealous," she muttered to herself. "I'm just making sure Danny doesn't get hurt."

As she was about to follow them, Cassie accidentally knocked out a trashcan that was near the tree. Cassie blushed in embarrassment when all the people passing by stared at her.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she picked up the trash and put it back in the trashcan. Cassie quickly followed Danny and Paulina in the café and saw them sitting near the window. Danny was looking for a way to escape while Paulina was edging her hand closer to Danny's.

Cassie noticed her hand and started thinking quickly. She grabbed a napkin, ripped it and curled it into a small ball. Then she used her Amazonian strength to flick the ball towards Paulina's hand just as she was about to reach Danny's.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing her hand.

"You okay?" Danny asked, looking at Paulina as she rubbed her hand.

"I'm fine," Paulina said, smiling as she hid her hands under the table, "So, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Danny seemed to become uncomfortable about that question.

"Uh…" He said, trying to think about something. "I'm…interested…in ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" Paulina asked, surprised.

"That's right!" Danny said, grinning. "I'm a fanatic when it comes to ghost. I know where they live, how they become ghosts, their strengths and weaknesses, and how to contain them. I'm sure someone like you don't wanna hear this-"

"That sounds interesting!" Paulina exclaimed. "Can you tell me more?"

Danny's face fell as a waitress came and gave them a drink with filled some pieces of fruits and two straws tied together in the shape of a heart.

"What's this?" Danny asked, looking at the drink with disbelief.

"Your order, sir," the maid replied.

"I think you've made a mistake, miss," Danny said. "I ordered a chocolate milkshake."

"And your date said you changed your mind and ordered the 'Couple's Delight,'" the waitress said, leaving the two with a smile.

"Drink up!" Paulina said as she put her mouth on one of the straws.

"Uh…I'd love to," Danny said, looking at the drink. "But I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Aww…" Paulina pouted. "If you want, we can change the order…"

"How about we go somewhere else?" Danny said quickly.

"Good idea!" Paulina said as she grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him towards the exit. "We have a lot of stuff to do!"

Danny sighed, wishing for the day to end quickly. Cassie, who nearly threw a fork at Paulina's head, quickly followed them out the shop.

For the next few hours, Paulina tortured Danny; they went to a movie theatre and watched a romance movie about vampires, they went to a carnival and she forced him to ride the Tunnel of Love and finally, they were back in the park, sitting on the bench. Cassie was leaning on a tree, feeling more tired then she ever felt.

_How long is this date, anyway?! _She thought, looking at the two.

Danny looked at his watched and saw that it was nearly 9'o clock. He suddenly gave a fake yawn and stood up.

"I had a fun time, Paulina," Danny said, standing up. "But it's pretty late. How about we call it a night?"

"Hmm…sure," Paulina said with a sly smile. "But you still need to do one more thing?"

"What?" Danny asked, wanting to end this as soon as he can.

"Kiss me," Paulina said, leaning closer to Danny.

Danny's and Cassie's eyes widened when they heard that. Danny backed away as Paulina tried to kiss him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Danny said, stopping Paulina. "Look, I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but you're not my type."

"Excuse me?" Paulina said, sounding offended.

"I-I mean," Danny said hurriedly. "You're pretty and all, but there's someone else."

Danny blushed when he said that while Paulina looked ready to kill. Cassie silently cheered when she heard that.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do," Paulina said sweetly, standing up. "Destroy you!"

Without warning, Paulina grabbed Danny's shirt and threw him towards a tree. Danny turned intangible and went through it. He landed on his feet, looked up and saw Cassie.

"Cass?" He asked with a surprised voice.

"Hey Danny," Cassie said with a nervous smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Before Danny could say something, a boulder went through the tree, narrowly missing Danny's head. He and Cassie looked at the source and saw Paulina floating in front of them, her eyes glowing red.

"Paulina?" Danny asked with shock. "You're a Ghost?"

"What gave me away?" She said in an unfamiliar voice, mocking Danny. "The glowing eyes or the fact I was hired to capture you!"

"Hired?" Danny asked.

"Oops. Did I let that one slip?" Paulina said. "Oh well. Now, where were we?"

Paulina lunged at Danny, her nails appearing very sharp. Before Danny could protect himself, Cassie tackled Paulina on the side.

"You'll pay for that, girl!" Paulina hissed as she grabbed Cassie's coat and threw her towards the city. The coat got ripped in half, revealing Cassie wearing her Wonder Girl outfit. Paulina flew towards Wonder Girl, laughing.

"Hold on, Cass!" Danny exclaimed as he ran behind a tree. Two rings appeared on Danny's waist and traveled across his body, turning him into Danny Phantom. "Time to cancel this date."

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl and Paulina were fighting in the air. Paulina was flying around Wonder Girl, avoiding her punches. Frustrated, Wonder Girl grabbed her lasso and threw it at Paulina. She managed to catch the flying cheerleader.

"Ha! Take that!" Wonder Girl cheered. Paulina gave an evil smirk.

"Don't mind if I do!" She said as she flew around Wonder Girl, tying her with the lasso. After that, Paulina flew at high speed, dragging Wonder Girl with her. Paulina suddenly stopped, turned intangible and let Wonder Girl smash through a billboard.

"Oops, did I do that?" Paulina said, looking at the rubble.

Wonder Girl suddenly burst through the rubble and tackled Paulina. The two girls tumbled through the air and landed on another roof. Paulina pulled Wonder Girl's hair and threw her through the air.

Danny caught her before Wonder Girl could stop.

"Woah, she's tougher than the she looks," Danny commented as the two landed on the roof.

"So now you're complementing her?" Wonder Girl asked, looking annoyed.

Danny gave her a confused look before turning back to Paulina. Danny fired a Ghost Ray, which she dodged.

"That was a little too close, hero boy," Paulina said, looking at Danny. "You don't wanna hurt this girl now, do you?"

"Girl?" Wonder Girl asked.

"You're controlling her?" Danny asked, shock. "How?"

"How does it look like?" Paulina said with a mocking tone. "I'm overshadowing her."

"Overshadowing?" Danny asked. "What's that?"

"You're a Ghost and you don't know about overshadowing a human?" Paulina asked, laughing. "I though you knew everything about Ghosts?"

"I only said that so you would leave me alone!" Danny said as hus hands glowed green. "Now let Paulina go!"

"Id love to, but I'm allergic to Ectoplasmic rays!" Paulina said as she flew towards Danny and slapped him hard on the face. Danny was blown away towards an alley, where he slammed towards a brick wall.

Wonder Girl growled and pounced at Paulina, grabbing her hair and started pulling with enough strength so she wouldn't hurt the girl too much.

"Let go of my hair!" Paulina exclaimed as she grabbed Wonder Girl's hair.

"You first!" Wonder Girl shouted back.

Danny was floating above the two girls, thinking of a way to stop this.

"How do I beat the Ghost without hurting Paulina?" He thought until an idea struck him. "What did she call that move? Overshadowing? It's worth a shot."

Danny flew towards the girls and turned intangible.

"Wonder Girl, move!" He exclaimed. Wonder Girl heard him and moved out of the way as Danny entered Paulina's body. Paulina's eyes started glowing neon green.

"Woah," she said in Danny's voice. "This feels weird."

"Don't think you can beat me, Ghost Boy!" Paulina said again with a different the voice. "I am still in control!"

"Not anymore!" Danny said as he took over. "Time for me to take the wheel!"

Paulina's body started moving like she had spasm attacks.

"Okay…this is creeping me out," Wonder Girl as she watched the silent battle happening inside Paulina's body.

After a few minutes, Paulina's body glowed and Danny came out of Paulina's body, holding an inky figure with red hair and red eyes. Wonder Girl caught Paulina as she fainted.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded as the two Ghosts tumbled around the air.

"The name's Spectra," the Ghost said as she pushed Danny away. "And this isn't over, boy!"

Spectra flew away and vanished before Danny could catch her.

"Note to self: bring a Fenton Thermos 24/7," Danny said as he landed beside Wonder Girl and Paulina, who started waking up.

"Ugh…where am I?" She said as she looked around her surroundings.

"You're safe, miss Sanchez," Danny said, crossing his arms. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remembered walking to school and…nothing," Paulina replied as she rubbed her head. She looked at Danny and her eyes suddenly widened. "Hey! You're Danny Phantom!"

"Uh…yes I am," Danny said as he backed away from Paulina. "I'd love to stay and chat, miss, but we have other duties to do."

He grabbed Wonder Girl by the arm and flew away. Paulina stared at Danny's retreating figure and sighed dreamily.

_Amity Park…_

Valerie was walking in a broken down street, carrying some groceries. She walked towards a shabby building and entered the door. She went up the stairs and stopped in front of a door, rummaging in her pockets. She pulled out a key and inserted in the keyhole.

"Hello there, Valerie," an old man with a mop said.

"Hey there, Mr. Watterson," Valerie greeted as she opened the door.

"How's your father?" Mr. Watterson asked.

"He's doing well, thanks," Valerie replied as she entered the room. "See you later, Mr. Watterson."

Valerie closed the door and looked at the shabby room.

"Dad? I'm home," Valerie greeted as she put the groceries down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Valerie," a voice said. "How was school?"

Valerie turned to the source and looked at a middle age man with dark-skin wearing glasses. Her expression saddened when she saw the wheelchair.

"It was okay," Valerie said as she got some food from the groceries. "You go and rest Dad, I'll get dinner ready."

"Sure thing, baby," Mr. Gray said as he rolled towards his room. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Don't be silly, Dad," Valerie said as she smiled at him. "It's not your fault." _It's Phantom's fault!_

She thought as she turned the stove on. _I'll get him back for what he did to you, Dad._

_Happy Harbor…_

"So you weren't following me?" Danny said as he and Cassie walked down the streets.

"I told you, I wasn't," Cassie said, annoyed. She was wearing Danny's jacket so no one would notice her Wonder Girl uniform. "I was taking a walk on the park."

"Sure," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Well, thanks for the save."

"Anytime, Danny," Cassie said, smiling at him.

"You know, it's still early," Danny said, scratching the back of his neck. "You wanna go and grab some yogurt? I know how much you love yogurt."

"Sure," Cassie said, smiling a bit. "But only if you're buying."

"Then it's a date," Danny said as the two walked towards a yogurt store.

_Wisconsin…_

Vlad was in his lab, looking at his pods full of clones. He was looking at the results of his failed experiments.

"I need one more ingredient before I can complete the perfect clone," Vlad said as he looked at the screen. "And since dear Penelope wasn't able to get Daniel, it appears I have to sent you, my dear."

He looked at Pod number 10 and saw a thirteen-year old girl that looked like Danny Phantom inside.

"We just need to get you prepared for your family reunion," Vlad said as he laughed in the darkness.

**And it is done! Bet you guys didn't expect this? Valerie is angry cause 'Danny' crippled his dad, Dani's going to make her appearance soon and Danny went on two dates with three girls in one night. Time to do the review!**

**nghtmaster000- That's a secret. Hehehe.**

**princessbinas- Glad you liked the family reunion. Are you excited with the next one?**

**Dragon Courage- Glad to answer them and glad you love it!**

**The Virus- Sorry, didn't mean to make you made. And you still can't infect me! Hahaha.**

**thesightstillhauntsme- I love that move! But sadly, you have to wait a little longer. And by a little, I mean a lot.**

**Justus80- This going where it's going. And he is Vlad, the guy who's selfish. And that's for me to know and for you to guess.**

**Guest- not really what you had in mind, but it's close. Thanks for the idea.**

**Weirdo- Is that so? Then I guess I should change it. Hahahaha!**

**Blak-Ice- Well wait no more, my good reader!**

**WOLF- Thanks for the tip. Hope this is original enough for you.**

**Coppa-Cola- Thanks. I've been thinking very hard how to integrate her to the Team.**

**FateOfChaos- Guess you have to stay tune then to find out.**

**Yin and Yang- Wait no more you guys. All your answers about this story has been answered.**

**SeeSea17- Maybe…Hehehe.**

**dracula-key- Sadly, those rumors are true. How cruel the world can be! And I'll see if I can get them together before Endgame. And next chapter, they will find out.**

**jellymonstar1- Yes, I will. Here's a hint to their rule; the runaways.**

**Just Will- Thanks. I will continue it, so don't worry.**

**Ivy Night51101930- …Uh…I don't know how to reply to this, hehe.**

**That's about it! Guess you guys just have to stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's good to be back! Hope you guys weren't waiting long. Anyway, back to business. This chapter takes place in episode 5, Beneath. Making their first appearances are Sam and Tucker!**

Chapter 11: Homecoming

_Amity Park…_

A teenage girl was riding on her scooter, tears streaming down her eyes. She had black, shoulder-length hair and was wearing all black and purple. She stopped in front of a train station and was about to walk in.

"Sam, wait!" A voice behind her said. She turned around and saw a dark-skinned guy wearing a red beret and a pair of glasses getting up from a scooter.

"What do you want, Tucker?" Sam said, glaring at her best friend.

"I'm here to stop you," Tucker replied. "I heard you had a fight with your parents."

"It's their fault!" Sam exclaimed, kicking the ground. "I have about enough of their stupid excuses!"

"Is it about Danny again?" Tucker guessed after a minute of silence. "Look Sam, it's been two years since he disappeared. Just let it go already."

"What if I don't want to let him go?" Sam said. "He's been our best friend since preschool. I know he's out there."

"If he is, then why hasn't he come back, yet?" Tucker asked.

Sam tried to answer, but couldn't find one.

"Maybe Danny doesn't want to be here anymore," Tucker said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's face facts, Sam…Danny isn't coming back."

Before Sam could react, two figures ambushed them.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, trying to break free. Suddenly, the man covered her mouth with a napkin and she slowly lost consciousness.

"Sam!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly, a napkin covered his mouth and he started blacking out.

The kidnappers then carried the two teenagers towards the dark alley and suddenly vanished in the shadows.

_The Cave…_

Nightwing was in front of the computer, talking to Alpha squad. Danny was sitting behind him, playing fetch with Cujo.

"Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a high priority," Nightwing said, looking at Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl on the screen. " We suspect the bomb may be smuggled to Earth via boom tube. Watchtower sensors scan that Bialya have recorded an uptake of boom tube activities. Alpah Squad, your mission is-"

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hotspots and find alien tech matching the bomb," Wonder Girl said, cutting of Nightwing. "Oh, and don't get caught or create an international incident, right?" She finished, activating her stealth mode.

"…That about covers it," Nightwing said, smiling a bit.

"Psimon?" Miss Martian asked, looking serious.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a hospital," Nightwing replied. "…After his last encounter with you. But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is the reason that Alpha is an all female squad for this mission."

"Oh really?" Batgirl said, crossing her arms and smirking. "And would you felt the need to justify an all _male_ squad for a given mission?"

Everyone stared at Nightwing, who started to look uncomfortable.

"Uh…there's no right answer for that, is there?" Nightwing said.

"I have one," Danny said, appearing upside-down on the screen. "If there was a guys only burping contest."

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"What? Bad guys need to burp too you know," Danny said, shrugging. "Besides, females don't burp in public."

"What he said," Nightwing said. "So…Nightwing out."

Nightwing ended the communication and looked at Danny.

"You're welcome for the save," Danny said as he landed beside him. "So, any interesting news, fearless leader?"

"None that could interest you," Nightwing replied, searching the web.

Danny looked at the screen and saw noticed something.

"Hang on," he said, stopping Nightwing. "What's that?"

He pointed at news clip that said 'Two Teens Missing in Amity Park.' Nightwing eyes narrowed and he enlarged the picture so they can see it clearly.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw a picture of a girl with black hair and violet eyes and a dark-skinned guy with glasses and a red beret.

"Two teenagers were reported missing last night," Nightwing said. "Their names are-"

"Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," Danny said with a shocked expression.

"You know them?" Nightwing asked, surprised.

"They're friends of mine," Danny replied, looking worried. "Nightwing, I need to go Amity Park."

"Sorry, Danny," Nightwing said. "But it's too risky."

"But Nightwing," Danny complained before he suddenly stopped. "Is it just me or are there a lot of kidnappings?"

Nightwing looked back at the screen and saw that Danny was right; there are a lot of kidnappings.

"I think the kidnappings are related to one another," Danny said, looking at the screen. "I really think we should investigate this. It may be related to the Light."

Nightwing thought about it before sighing.

"Fine," he said. "You will lead Beta squad to Amity Park."

"Alright!" Danny said, fist pumping. "Wait…squad?"

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go there on your own," Nightwing said, crossing his arms.

"So who's going with me?" Danny asked.

_One Hour Later…_

"Are you sure there's no one else?" Danny asked Nightwing, pleadingly. "How about Beast Boy? Or Superboy? Or Robin? Or maybe even Lagoon Boy?"

"Sorry, Danny," Nigthwing said, watching the young half-ghost. "But she's the most suitable person I could find."

"But…but…" Danny said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Don't worry, little brother," Jazz said as she slapped him on the back. "I think we can handle it. Go Team Phantom!"

"Are you sure there's no one else?" Danny begged.

"Sorry, but Robin is going with me to Dakota City and Superboy, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy are unavailable at the moment," Nightwing replied.

"But Jazz was only supposed to be an Ops Manager," Danny said. "She's not supposed to be on the field."

"This is only recon Danny," Nightwing said. "There won't be any fighting."

Before Danny could reply, Jazz grabbed him and dragged him towards the Zeta Tube.

"C'mon!" Jazz said, excited. "We'll show them what Team Phantom can do!"

"We are not calling ourselves that," Danny said as the Zeta Tube activated.

"C'mon, it's a great name!" Jazz said as she followed Danny.

The two siblings vanished inside the Zeta Tube as Nightwing went to get Robin.

_Amity Park…_

Danny and Jazz were walking towards the area where Tucker and Sam were kidnapped. In order to hide their identity, Danny was wearing a hat and some shades and Jazz was wearing a bandanna and glasses.

"This is the place," Danny said, looking at the scene. "The only thing they found were two scooters, which belonged to Sam and Tucker. No witnesses."

"Are you sure it was really the Light who did this or did you just say that to come here?" Jazz asked as Danny knelt down.

"I'm not really sure," Danny replied as he was searching for clues. "It's just a feeling in my gut."

"Really?" Jazz asked in disbelief. "Your gut's telling you that it's the Light's doing?"

"My gut's never been wrong," Danny said. "Except the time I had that chili burrito."

Danny suddenly noticed some footprints. He grabbed a small scanner and scanned the footprints.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, surprising them. They turned around and saw a policeman running towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Danny hid his scanner and tried to think of an excuse when Jazz suddenly walked towards the policeman.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in an accent voice. "But my patient is very…curious."

"I see…" the policeman said. "And you are?"

"I am…Dr. White," Jazz said as Danny walked towards her. "And this is my patient…Jerry Bearstein."

Danny grabbed the back of her hair and gave it a strong pull, causing Jazz to wince.

"Okay. Sorry, Doctor," the policeman said. "But this is a no tourist zone. I have to ask you to leave."

"Very well then," Jazz said. "C'mon Jerry, time to go."

Jazz grabbed Danny's hand and walked away. As soon as they reached a corner, Danny glared at Jazz.

"Jerry Bearstein?" He said, glaring at her.

"I panicked," Jazz replied apologetically.

"Even though that was a little insulting, good job," Danny said. "But don't do it again."

He grabbed his scanner and looked at what he found.

"Hmm…" He mused as Jazz looked over his shoulder.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Some dirt mixed with wet wood," Danny replied. "The docks."

"Since when did you become a detective?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"Since I hang around with Nightwing a lot," Danny replied. "Let's go."

Jazz watched as Danny walked towards the direction of the docks, smiling proudly at him.

Unknown to them, a shadowy figure was watching them on top of a building.

"So he is the Phantom," the shadowy figure said. "Out of all the Metahumans, he is the most fascinating."

"And you want me to fight him?" A voice behind him asked.

"How else will you prove your worth in joining the Light?" Vlad said, walking beside the shadowy figure. "Besides, if anyone can handle Daniel, it's you, Deathstroke."

"I do enjoy a challenge," a man wearing a black suit and a black and orange mask and had a white ponytail said. He was holding a handgun and aimed it at Danny's running figure. "Let the games begin."

_The Docks…_

Danny and Jazz were hiding behind a pile of crates, looking at the buildings and boats. Danny used his tech shades and searched at the buildings.

"I see a lot of activities in building B," he said. "Time to investigate."

"Let's go," Jazz said. She started walking when Danny suddenly stopped her.

"You stay here," Danny said. "Wait for my signal and contact Nightwing."

Danny then turned Ghost and flew towards the building, not waiting for Jazz's reply. He turned invisible and phased through the roof. Inside the building were a dozen troopers. Beside them were empty pods, big enough for a grown man to fit in.

"Seems like I was right," Danny whispered as he pressed the communicator in his shades. "Phantom to Annoying Sister, do you read me?"

"Annoying Sister to…hey!" Jazz said through the communicator.

"I found the place," Danny continued, ignoring Jazz. "Contact Nightwing immediately. I'll do a little snooping around."

"Roger that," Jazz replied, looking at the building. "Over and out."

"Nobody talks like that anymore," Danny said as he ended the call. He landed behind the pods and snuck around the room. He noticed a clipboard on a crate. He phased through the ground and appeared beside the crate.

"This looks important," he muttered as he took a picture of it with his shades. "Now to find Sam and Tucker."

Just as he was about to go and search, he froze when he suddenly felt something heavy press on the back of his head.

"Don't move, kid," a voice said behind him.

Danny slowly turned his head and saw a man with a black and orange mask pointing a gun on his head.

"You!" Danny said, his eyes widening. "You're Deathstroke!"

"I'm flattered you heard so much about me," Deathstroke said. "Now how about you surrender quietly?"

"Me? Surrender quietly?" Danny said, looking at Deathstroke. "You have definitely not heard of me."

"I heard enough," Deathstroke said as he pointed at the entrance. Danny looked and gasped.

"Let me go!" Jazz shouted as two troopers dragged her forward.

"Now, are you going to surrender or will you let this young lady get hurt?" Deathstroke said, looking at Danny.

"You…!" Danny growled, glaring at Deathstroke.

"Phantom, do as he says!" Jazz shouted, causing Danny to look at her.

"What are you-?" Danny said before he saw Jazz wink at him. "…Okay. I surrender."

Danny lifted his arms in surrender. Deathstroke motioned two troopers to restrain him. Both Danny and Jazz were dragged towards the pod, like they were planning to get them inside.

"I'm a bit disappointed," Deathstroke said, crossing his arms. "I expected more of a fight from you. Guess I was wrong."

"Guess again," Jazz said, smirking. "Now Danny!"

Danny broke free from his restrainers and blasted them away. Jazz grabbed one the troopers beside her and flipped her towards the other one.

"Get them!" Deathstroke demanded.

"Jazz, get behind m-!" Danny shouted before a green ray went pass him, hitting one of the troopers. He turned around and saw his sister holding a silver ray gun.

"Where'd you get…wait a minute…that's mine!" Danny exclaimed, pointing at the gun.

"I borrowed it from your lab," Jazz said. "Now look out!"

She fired at the trooper behind Danny. Danny then flew towards the other troopers and fired at them. Suddenly, Deathstroke appeared in front of him and kicked him on the chest. Danny stumbled towards some crates before he regained his balance.

"Let's see how good the infamous Deathstroke is," Danny said as a green sword appeared on his hands.

"Interesting," Deathstroke said as he pulled out his sword. "Let's see of you're all bite and no bark."

Danny charged at Deathstroke and the two clashed blades. Meanwhile, Jazz was firing at the troopers. She hid behind a crate as the remaining troopers fired back at her. Just as she was about to fire, she noticed a crate above them.

Jazz rolled away from her hiding place and fired at the crate.

"Hope you guys have an umbrella," Jazz said as the crate landed on the troopers. "Cause the weather called for heavy rain."

Danny was dodging and blocking the sharp blade. He had to admit, Deathstroke was good. He was covered with cuts and bruises. Danny did a leg sweep and actually managed to hit Deathstroke, but he quickly jumped back from his feet.

"You're good, kid," Deathstroke said before he suddenly threw a smoke grenade at Danny. Danny coughed as he inhaled the smoke. Suddenly, his sword was kicked out of his hand and Deathstroke struck him on the gut with handle from his sword. "But not good enough."

Danny landed on the ground and Deathstroke was about to stab him when he quickly made a shield. The sword bounced back from the shield and Deathstroke stumbled back a bit. Danny took this opportunity to strike back. He quickly stood up and charged at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke raised his sword when Danny suddenly threw his cape at him. Deathstroke's eye widen when the cape was in front of him. He swiped it away and saw Danny charging with a hammer. Deathstroke tried to jump back, but it was too late. Danny swung the hammer and hit Deathstroke on the gut, sending him flying.

"I'm good enough to beat you," Danny said, as the hammer disappeared.

"Good job," Jazz said as she walked towards Danny.

"Right back at you," Danny said as he looked at the troopers. "Now to contact Nightwing."

"Sorry, but this isn't over," Deathstroke said as he stood up.

"I think you need to put another eyehole in that mask of yours," Danny said. "Your workers been beaten, you got hammered and help is on the way. It's game over, man."

"You know what they say," Deathstroke said as he grabbed something in his belt. "When you can't get checkmate, clear the board."

Danny's eyes widen when he saw a trigger in Deathstroke's hand. He quickly grabbed Jazz and flew towards the exit just as Deathstroke pressed the button. Suddenly, the crates exploded. Danny was pushed back by the shockwave. He quickly turned intangible and he and Jazz phased through the wall.

The building behind them burst into flames as Danny and Jazz landed on the ground. The two groggily stood up and stared at the burning building.

"Seriously," Danny said as he rubbed his head. "What is it with bad guys and bombs?"

"Nightwing to Team Phantom," Jazz said through her communicator. "We have a bit of a problem."

"And we are not called Team Phantom," Danny said through his communicator.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked.

"A mercenary attacked us," Danny replied. "On the plus side, we got some info about the kidnappings."

"Good job," Nightwing said. "Get back here as soon as you can. Nightwing out."

"Good job, Jazz," Danny said, smiling at his sister.

"Thanks," Jazz said, smiling back.

"And there I was wondering why Nightwing choose you," Danny said, crossing his arms.

"He didn't choose me," Jazz said. "I volunteered."

"What?" Danny said, surprised. "Why?"

"I wanted to show you that I'm not a burden," Jazz said. "That I can help you in anyway."

"Jazz…" Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You already helped me by being there. You gave me support when I needed it."

Jazz smiled and the two siblings hugged. Suddenly, the two heard a siren. They ended the hug and looked at the road and saw fire trucks coming their way.

"We better get going before we attract attention," Danny said as he grabbed Jazz's hand and the two disappeared.

_The Cave…_

Alpha squad was standing in front of Nightwing, giving their report.

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the minds of his doctors and nurses," Nightwing explained as Miss Martian asked about Psimon. "They've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months…I'm sorry."

"It had to happen eventually," Miss Martian said.

"So, no sign of any alien tech," Nightwing asked, looking at Alpha squad.

"None," Bumble Bee replied. "But what we found was strange enough."

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man," Miss Martian said. "Delivering abducted humans to…an unknown partner."

"We questioned the abductees," Batgirl added. "Most were runaways. They were kidnapped after the destruction on Melina Island and the destruction of the Kroloteans."

"So if the Bialyans weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, then who is this partner," Nightwing asked.

"Another unanswered question," Wonder Girl said, sighing.

"New questions bring the investigation forward," Nightwing said, walking towards Wonder Girl. "You saved lives and you got each other home safe. That's a successful mission in my book. Good work, Alpha."

Batgirl suddenly grabbed Wonder Girl and everyone from Alpha smiled at her.

"Are you guys gonna do group hugs?" A new voice said, surprising them. "Cause I love group hugs."

They all turned and saw Danny and Jazz walking towards them.

"What happened to you?" Wonder Girl asked, looking at Danny.

"A couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing a good night sleep can't handle," Danny said, waving his hand. Then he turned his attention to Nightwing. "Here's the info I promised. A list of all the kidnapped victims."

He pressed a button on his shades and an image of a list appeared.

"Seems like I was right," Danny said as Nightwing looked at the info. "The kidnappings are related to the Light. And they're being sent to Bialya."

"We kinda already know about that," Nightwing said as the image disappeared. "But this info could help us. Nice job, Beta."

"I did pretty well back there," Jazz said, smirking at Danny.

"You did alright," Danny said. "You know, for a sidekick."

"Excuse me?" Jazz said, putting her hands on her hips. "I've beaten more bad guys than you."

"But who's the guy who hammered Deathstroke?" Danny asked. "Boom! Me!"

"Well you let him escaped," Jazz said.

"Well at least I didn't make up Team Phantom!" Danny argued back. "That's a dumb name!"

"No it's not!" Jazz said. "You guys agree with me, right?"

Everyone started avoiding eye contact with her.

"Told you so," Danny said.

"Okay…" Jazz said. "Then how about Junior Justice League?"

"No," Danny said, annoyed.

"Superfriends?"

"No."

"Young Justice?"

"Please shut up," Danny said.

"Teen Titans?"

"Jazz!"

Everyone laughed as the siblings continued arguing about team names.

_Bialya…_

Queen Bee was standing in front of her employers, not happy.

"The lost of the cargo could a severely undermined our credibility," she said, glaring. "Fortunately, we have already collected a second shipment."

Some Bialyan soldiers pushed a six pods filled with unconscious teenagers. In the last two pods were Sam and Tucker.

"Our partner will find them sufficient," Queen Bee said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Deathstroke was standing in front of Vlad Plasmius, Vandal and the shadowy figure.

"Well?" Vlad asked.

"The kid's good," Deathstroke said, holding Danny's cape. "A little rough around the edges. Here's the package you requested."

He tossed the cape to Vlad who caught it with one hand.

"At last," Vlad said, grinning. "With this, Project Ph is finally complete. How Daniel managed to get his hands on this rare material is a mystery, but none of that matters now. Excellent job, Deathstroke. Just as what I expect from you."

Vlad then walked away from the group.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a little present to prepare," Vlad said, his eyes glinting.

Vlad teleported and appeared in his lab under the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. He walked towards the pod and looked at the inhabitant inside.

"Get ready to meet your big brother," Vlad said to the thirteen-year old girl with blond hair.

**And that's all that! Bet you can't guess who the blond haired girl is. Just joking, I think you know who the girl is. Hope you guys liked it. Reply Review Time!**

**nightmaster000- Read and find out how this bizarre reunion will happen.**

**Justus80- Nah, I've been thinking little sister in this story. The daughter thing is done way too much.**

**FateOfChaos- Yes, they should. But like teenage superheroes, it would take a long time for them to confess.**

**Weirdo- Thanks. Update complete.**

**princessbinas- Are you ready for next chapter?**

**Zarathos' chain- Thanks and I will update.**

**Coppa-Cola- Wait no more, cause that's next chapter.**

**Dragon Courage- Your wish has been granted.**

**WOLF- You know how girls react when their best friend is dating a mean girl. And they say their not jealous. Yeah right. And for the Red Huntress vs Danny Phantom part, I'm still planning for that one. And Dani will…nah, no spoilers.**

**Guest- Just keep on reviewing. That's all I want.**

**Blak-Ice- The crippling will be revealed in the future. You will be shocked on how he got crippled.**

**Yin and Yang- I'll explain how Valerie's dad got hurt in the future chapters.**

**dracula-key- It's alright. As long as you review, it's good enough for me. And tjat's how he became mute? I thought he was born like that. And yes, I very much wish to be in Danny's shoes right now. And you tell me if Danny is alright in his mission.**

**The Keeper of Worlds- It won't be good, it will be great!**

**Robert D. daSilva II- Nah. They're too shy to admit they like each other. They'll probably hook up in…Endgame.**

**Well, that's all. Next chapter, our favorite, spunky, female half-ghost superheroine will appear! So you better stay tuned! Well, see you later!**


End file.
